Heart of a Soldier
by kag-15-neko
Summary: What happens when a person who is meant to fight, never even picks up their own weapon? The world crumbles and the lives who inhabit it die off. Kousagi ran to an unknown past to fix her terrible future. Who is the beautiful soldier who Pluto spoke of?
1. Misconception

Darkness.

Everything and everyone became enveloped in a blanket of silence that even the planets guardians couldn't get themselves out of. The scout of time flinched from her pedestal at the gates. She watched, as again, the cries of her fellow scouts reached her delicate ears. This wasn't suppose to happen. Why had the tables turned?

"This was not to be their fate. What went wrong? What had we done that was wrong?"

The tall soldier bowed her head in shame as her long sea-green hair hide her face and falling tears.

"She did not come. The woman who was suppose to stop the fighting did not surface and because of that everything living is doomed."

Pluto slowly lifted her head to the soft voice that echoed off the floating walls. She was too upset to feel any ounce of surprise as the mysterious woman descended upon her. Pluto's dark velvet eyes clashed with soft yellow.

"Sailor Destiny. What honor do I have to be able to share your presence?"

"Sailor Pluto do not sound so bitter. I am only here to help."

A thin brow rose as Pluto eyed the ancient scout. Destiny's light orange hair swept around her tiny purple uniform. She turned away from the angered scouts gaze to look up at the burning earth across from them. Sadness filled her soul.

"Destiny can alter nothing so how can you be of help to me?"

"Sailor Destiny can alter nothing, but another can alter the future that you see."

More confusion stirred in the young scout as she finally stood from her kneeling position. Destiny didn't move as Pluto looked her straight in the eyes. Concern written on the younger girls face.

"Another? What do you mean?"

"A woman who needed to become a savior had remained in the shadows. You must take the girl out of the shield, otherwise hope will never return for your world."

"Why are you telling me? Sailor Destiny never shows up unless someone messes with a chosen path. Why do you wish to help us now?"

Slowly, the image of the surreal woman began to fade as a tiny smile reached her rose colored lips. Pluto fought the urge to stop her from leaving as more of her soft words came upon her.

"I do not wish to watch over a world that had lost _her _shine. Before the great battle things must be set right. Do what I can not do, Sailor Pluto. Change our future!"

Pluto again collapsed onto the cold rock floor, gripping her sacred staff more tightly than she had in a very long time. Uncertainty filled her as she let the woman's words sink in.

'_How can I alter a future when I don't even know who I am looking for. Hope…ironic you still believe in such an emotion. I wonder…What future can Destiny see? Perhaps the next visit you can tell me…maybe…mother.'_

OOO

She ran.

She had no idea where she was going, just that she had to find help and _soon_. She could still hear the deafening screams of her guardians, no friends, as their bright lives were snatched from them. The images were still fresh in her mind as her elder sisters words urged her to keep going. Her dark blue orbs poured out more tears as she tried to shake away the coming flashback.

'_Girls you must flee from here. Please, leave and never look back!'_

'_You two are strong, Chibi Usa, protect Kousagi and run.'_

_Their beautiful mother glared fiercely at the demon as she pushed her children behind her. Her crescent birth mark shone brightly while the wind played with her white gown and golden hair. Their dad stood tall and strong beside her. His light velvet suit glistening off the flames that surrounded them. They were the royal family of the moon and earth. The couple that had withstood great calamities to be together. They were their parents. _

'_Do you think you can get away from me? You will die by my hand! This planets light is about to go out, for good.'_

_Kousagi didn't want to watch, but her terrified eyes would not look away. Chibi Usa walked in front of her younger sister as the two witnessed the death of their own parents. In seconds they heard their pitiful screams and then all that was left of them was a shining white crystal beside one of gold. The evil woman was about to snatch away their life force, before Chibi Usa unleashed the small bit of power she held inside her tiny body. It wasn't much but enough for them to escape._

'_There is no way that we both will be able to make it out alive. I am the eldest and you are still to young to see such destruction. Kousagi you have to get out of here and get help. The scouts are gone, but there has to be someone out there who can help us!'_

'_No! I can't leave you. Sister, please be reasonable! I…I'm so scared!' _

_Kousagi would have broke down on the crumbed road side if it wasn't for the tiny hands shaking her out of her depression. Chibi Usa's bright red eyes burned liked flames as she tried to get a hold of her only sibling. _

'_Listen to me! Pluto had told me once that there was a scout who battled against odds. She was a scout of true heart and that is what she used to gain her victory. It was just one battle, but one battle is enough to create a hero.'_

_Kousagi wasn't sure if she understood, but nodded anyways. Chibi Usa could only smile._

'_Pluto had recently given me a key that controls time. I can't leave this place sense I am the only one left on this planet who wields some ounce of power as a planet's guardian, but you can. I want you to run far away to a place that seems appropriate to use the small talisman. Your going to have to gain sometime for it to work, otherwise you will never go to the place you need to be.'_

'_Where? What is this place that I need to be?'_

_Chibi Usa looked away as they both felt the dark presence get closer. _

'_I am not sure. I have a feeling the key will take you there without needing the knowledge, however. You just have to believe it.'_

_Kousagi nodded once more as her sister helped her onto her feet. In a swift motion Kousagi was brought into a tight hug as Chibi Usa whispered more information into her small ears._

'_Your our only hope now Kousagi. Please, save our home.'_

_Kousagi let more tears fall as she watched Chibi Usa head straight for the demon's aura. She knew it would be that last time, in along time, that she would ever see her sister again._

Shaking away more horrifying images, Kousagi finally came to a halt as she peered over the rocky cliff. Fresh salt water tingled with her senses as she noticed that there was no other place she could run to. Fear gripped at her heart as she watched the giant waves crash and fall with the blood red sky dancing behind it.

'_I just want my mommy and daddy. I'm too young for this kind of responsibility. I just want my family back!' _

It wasn't much, but the light slowly started to calm her fears. She loosened her grip on the small golden key as she looked carefully at the pink jewel that adorned its top. It shimmered with a familiar light that almost allowed the tiny child to crack a smile.

'_It's like mommy's light, but more demanding. It wants me to use it!'_

Holding the key up towards the sky, the tiny child whispered a few words uncertainly.

"I want to go to a woman who can save us. Please, take me to the person who can save my home!"

The key's energy started off in a pulsing manner, before it finally went off in rapid waves. She could feel the warmth slowly take hold of her form as she watched a shadow come up in the corner of her eye. She gulped when her eyes met that of blood red.

"You are escaping."

It wasn't a question and Kousagi knew. The evil woman's smirk was proof enough as she started to dash to her side. She was but a few seconds too late.

"You impudent brat! Do you really think you can hide from me? There is no place in this galaxy that I do not own. You have no place to hide."

Kousagi would have flinched from her words if it wasn't for the way the demon chose to arrange them. Kousagi wasn't going to a different place, but a different time.

"You will die just like your parents and sister."

Before fully vanishing, one tiny tear reached into the ocean.

Kousagi's terrible thought had been thrust into her face.

Chibi Usa was also dead, and she was the only one left.

Before silence reached her ears and darkness welcomed her, she could still hear the cries of Chibi Usa as she held Kousagi tightly to her body.

'_You are our only hope._'

Hope. She was theirs and now she had to find her own.

OO

I had been wondering what kind of story I could do after I had written Secrets of the Heart. I decided since I haven't watched the series in awhile, that I would re-watch the final series and see if I can get back into the mood of actually writing Sailor Moon fan fiction, since lately I have only cared to write Inuyasha or a cross between Sailor Moon and Inuyasha. Either way, I feel like I finally can write a pure Sailor Moon story without any other anime added to it and I really hope you guys enjoy this one! It's a play on from Secrets of the Heart and I hope to make it bigger and better. Let's just hope I don't eat my own words! Hope ya'll enjoy and the chapters will be small until I have the time to make them bigger.

Ja!


	2. Return to the past

"Congratulations Serenity! Endymion!"

Screams of excitement vibrated off every wall in the circular room. Shining smiles from every royal family in the solar system welcomed the celebration of the young couples bridal party. In just about a week the two lovers would finally walk down the isle and the young Prince and Princess will finally take their thrones as true rulers.

"Serenity-sama, you will never know how beautiful you look. You are truly the mirror image of you mother."

"Endymion my boy, I bet you can't wait for the honey moon!"

"I just can't wait until we see their children!"

"Wouldn't that just be wonderful?"

Comments after comments floated their way and they couldn't gush anymore than they already did. Usagi politely thanked all her guests for the wonderful party gifts while Mamoru shook each mans' hand as they all departed the room. The celebration went off with a hit and they couldn't be more grateful.

"Usagi-chan! You know before you head back to the moon, you need to stop by the candy shop and get your mother those chocolates she likes so much. I promise, you had to get your sweet tooth from her! I hate that her highness couldn't be here though…"

Her raven haired friend trailed off in more rambles, Usagi had to smirk. Only the Sailor Scouts and Generals dared to call the couple their present day names. Usagi and her friends went through great trails to gain the peace they so rightfully deserved and she was happy that they all created that strong bond. Since the remake of their lives had created a gap between their past and present existence, Usagi sadly admitted to herself that she really couldn't remember much of what happened when they all fought Beryl. She tried her hardest to gather up every flashback she could recall, but her mother told her it would have been useless. Usagi was first born as Princess Serenity and that was the fate she would have to accept. Her past self held no importance in this life and so she would just have to move on to her future as the Queen of the Moon and Earth. Of course, with her future King ruling at her side.

"Ray-chan, I'll go do that now. However, since it would be rude to leave Mamo-chan alone with such a great number of people, who have yet to leave, why don't you and the girls act as co-hostesses? Please, Ray-Chan!"

A small puppy pout, followed by the puppy eyes, made Raye sigh in annoyance. Her stare nearly bore a whole into Usagi's face. Her Princess could do nothing but smirk.

'_Hook, line, and sink her!'_

"Fine Meat-ball head, but you owe me big!"

Usagi nodded her head, delighted that her convincing had worked. She quickly excused herself from the crowding ladies' and worked her way over to her dashing prince.

"Hey love, is there something you need?"

Her breath had nearly caught in her throat as she gazed at the tall man. Mamoru was everything and anything Usagi could ever want in a man. He was about a foot taller than her with short dark raven hair adorning his tan face, his piercing ocean blue eyes looked deep into her own. Every aspect about the daring Prince demanded everyone's' attention. She wasn't sure how she had gotten so lucky.

"Well it seems mother wants me to run a tiny errand for her so I'm going to have to leave early. The girls are helping with the departure of the guests so you won't have to be left alone. I'm sorry about this Mamo-Chan."

Mamoru smiled softly at his blushing fiancé as she stammered to come up with more reasons. Slowly he cupped her creamy soft cheek as he gently pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. Usagi blushed more as she noticed the people's gazes were turned on them. Mamoru smiled even brighter as he took in the glossiness of her blue orbs. Tucking in a strand of golden hair behind one ear, he tried to keep her attention.

"That's all well and good Usako. I'll still be here when you get back. Just be careful."

Nodding slowly Usagi gave one more look to her husband-to-be before elegantly walking through the great throng of her people and existing the golden palace. She was more then happy to escape the attention their people showered them with.

"Finally, fresh air! Things are going so well, it almost seems like a fantasy."

She strolled down the sand-stone steps that led her out of the palace perimeters. A sense of freedom filled her core as she found her way to the concrete street.

'_It took a lot of convincing to the guards that I do not need an escort every time I wish to fetch something of my own. It's nice to have some independence.'_

Sighing deeply, Usagi hummed a familiar tune as she thought more about how wonderful her life had been since their rebirth.

"Catch me! Please anyone! Ahhh!"

A screech of fear rang high through the clouds before it finally reached the oblivious young princess. Serenity had no idea something was coming before it smacked dead upon her back and she became face first onto the freshly polished street.

"What the…? Get off of me!"

"Ops! I'm sorry miss."

Scrambling to her feet the young girl quickly found her way at the mysterious woman's side while Usagi stood up and brushed off her slim pink gown. The girl almost broke down as she took in the woman's appearance. Long golden hair tied in one tight bun on each side of her head flowed down to the woman's tiny feet. Even with her eyes slightly closed, the child could see the brightness her blue irises held. The woman was clearly beyond beautiful and her power just radiated off her body in gentle waves.

'_It's her light. Just like that of…'_

"Who are you? Are you lost?"

The soft voice spoke with a gentle rhythm, which made the girl panic. Lost? She couldn't think of a better word to fit her at the moment.

"I need the girl who can save my family. Please take me to the scout who fights with heart!"

Confusion deepened in her eyes as she stared at the young girl before her. Scout who fights with heart? Every sailor scout she knew fought with all their hearts and then some. What could she mean?

"Every soldier has to fight with all their hearts, otherwise a battle cannot be won. What are you trying to tell me?"

"Please…You have to help me find her! You just have too!"

She felt the breaking point of her sorrow take hold of her as she clung to the woman beside her. Usagi didn't know what she should do. She had never once seen a child like her before.

'_This girl doesn't seem to be any of the children that stays around the castle. I'm sure I have never seen her before in my life.'_

The child cried deeper as Usagi took notice of her soft long hair. It was a puffy pink with strange buns, like her own. However, while Usagi held one on each side, this child had two. Her eyes could also mirror her own since she could vaguely remember a time when she too, was filled with an overwhelming sadness. This girl could easily pass to be her younger sister.

"What is your name? I would like to help you if I can in anyway…"

Tears soaked the hem of her dress as the small girls voice became muffled. She clung tighter to Usagi's slim form, before her exhaustion consumed her and the girl felt herself loose her hold and fall back. Usagi was just fast enough to catch her fall.

"Kousagi. My name is Kousagi."

Usagi's eyes narrowed in more confusion as the young girl welcomed more darkness.

She fainted.

OO

Pluto gazed at the destruction before her. The inner scout's lights have all faded, including the glow from their Princess. It would only be a few more moments before the demon went to claim her own teams lives as well.

"There is nothing left for us now. We all swore an oath to our Queen and just as before, we have failed her. How can we change the future when this is our present?"

That's when she felt it. It started off as a small spark, but it soon transformed into a large ripple in the vastness of time and space. She knew that one of the children had escaped and were now swimming through one of her very own gates.

"The past. It is the only way to help bring a different future. Is that why Destiny had said that I was the one with the power necessary to change what has been done?"

Shaking her head slightly she used her birth gift in the form of a looking glass as she tried to get a better image of the child who had found the solution before she could reach it. Her eyes widened as a picture of the youngest daughter to the royal family came into view. The tiny child screamed as she went through the pools of the past.

"Kousagi. So Chibi Usa had left you to fix our destruction. I hope she knew what she was doing."

A few more shots flashed in front of her before the talisman's light completely faded. Pluto cringed as a powerful darkness shot her way.

"Ready to join your friends, Scout of Revolution?"

Gulping hard, Pluto stared straight into the eyes of her soon to be murderer.

"You hold no Scout pride. How dare you adorn yourself with the traditional garb!"

"I am more traditional than you believe, young one. It is time for you to taste my strength."

Pluto bit back a cry as a blast of energy hit straight into her body. She smiled softly as she stared harder at her unwelcome guest with disgust.

'_My death will be short lived, but yours will come very soon after. I'll see you in the new world.'_

Then everything became silenced.

OO

Hope you guys enjoyed!


	3. Enter MamoChan!

Warmth surrounded the tiny girls form. She never wanted to escape it. Snuggling closer in thick sheets she placed a random pillow over her face so she wouldn't have to bear the rays of light that threatened to make contact with her closed lids. She grunted in annoyance.

"I believe she is waking up."

A familiar voice brought Kousagi back to the wake world as the child jolted from her laying position. Looking around with frightened eyes, Kousagi tried to take in her new surroundings.

"It's OK little one. Your safe."

Kousagi picked up the concern which had been laced with the males words. She squinted from the suns light that had snuck in through the wall length window across from her as she eyed the new man carefully. She remembered the slim blonde that sat next to him from the day before.

"Where am I? How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days."

Usagi's eyes lowered as she seen worry mix in the girls blue orbs. Her companion quickly took a hold of the girl's small hands as he noticed her face start to show of panic.

"It's OK though. You looked like you were exhausted. You are really lucky that Usako had found you. Do you know where your family is?"

It was a question that should have never been asked.

"Family?…Oh no…NO!"

In seconds Usagi found the girl clinging to her torso, shaking with tears. She looked at her partner with more concern than before.

"Mamo-chan. I believe something terrible has happened. She was frantic that day too…She said she needed a soldier. I just don't know which one…"

Mamoru nodded slowly as he took in the seen before him. It was just a few days ago when Usagi came back from her errand at the store and instead of carrying the box of candies her mother had wanted, Usagi stood in the door way with the mysterious child clung to her chest. She had tears in her eyes, saying the tiny girl kept crying in her sleep and wouldn't wake up. She believed there was nothing she could do. So Usagi excused herself from her Princess duties and stayed at his castle for the time that the child had slept. He was so relieved when he had seen her finally open her glossy eyes. It was very odd how it all happened. The girl looked so familiar and yet, he knew he had never seen the child in his life. Usagi had an instant bond to her and he could feel it. For no true cause, the girl had already seemed to have trust in his wife-to-be. He could be nothing but grateful to that.

"It's alright. We have no idea what you must be going through, but we promise that we will do everything in our power to help you. We have every Sailor Scout in this Solar System helping us, so don't you worry. We will find your secret soldier."

Mamoru smiled sweetly at Kousagi while he rubbed her head gently. Kousagi tilted her head his way as she saw him through one of her puffy eyes. Sniffling, she could all but notice the intensity his bright blue eyes held that vaguely reminded her of her own dads. His small smile mirrored the late King's and she wasn't to sure if she was comfortable making that assumption. She dug her face more into the warmth that was the woman in front of her. Usagi slowly made circles on her back, trying in any way to sooth her.

"Kousagi, correct?"

She felt a small nod against her stomach.

"That is a very pretty name. Mamo-Chan is right, you know. If you are looking for a soldier, than you found the right people! We will be sure that you find the person you are looking for. Tomorrow, you meet the Sailor Scouts. How does that sound?"

A few more tears fell before Kousagi found the strength to turn her head upwards in an attempt to look into the young woman's eyes. She could see nothing but sincerity etched into her features. Usagi held a gentle smile that nearly made Kousagi choke on her own words.

"Ha…Hai. I would love that. Thank you so much!"

Again her head became buried in Usagi's soft pink sweater while Usagi looked back towards her fiancé. A silent agreement passed between them before Usagi slowly lifted the girl up and sat her back onto the mesh of red covers. Kousagi looked up in confusion.

"You have slept for a long time Kousagi. Now you need to eat. After all, you can't help anyone without having some form of energy to go off of. Let's go to my favorite room in the whole castle. The kitchen is just a few stories down."

Mamoru could almost smack himself at the strange way the girl had placed a grin already on her reddened face. He looked from Usagi to Kousagi and would have been dumb if he had missed the resemblance.

'_Something tells me before the day is out my castle is going to be all out of food. This definitely won't go down well with our budget for the wedding.'_

Shaking his head slightly, he rid himself from his thoughts and followed the retreating girls out of the guest room. He watched closely at how the two held their hands tightly and chatted about what kind of food had been prepared and if there would be a large variety of sweets to choose from. His fiancé stared down caringly at the young girl who just a few moments before had been clinging on to her for dear life. It was the very scene that had brought on the next thought that found its way into his disheveled mind.

'_Looking from a different person's point- of-view, one could almost believe Usagi was the child's mother. I believe it almost looks natural. Usagi would make a good mom.' _

Satisfied with his last thought, Mamoru power-walked to reach the girls sides so he could also join in on their harmless conversation of foods and sweets, already realizing, he had been outnumbered.


	4. dream or premonition?

Hey guys! Just to let you know, Usagi remembers nothing at all about being Sailor Moon. If you read my story that this is based off of, Secrets of the Heart, you would see that the girls had become reborn again after the battle with Beryl. Only, in this life, Usagi was the Princess again and the girls became her guardian scouts and the Princesses of their own respective planets. The generals had also been brought back to protect their Prince who has no memory of being Tuxedo Mask. They know they had all fought Beryl, but everything else becomes fuzzy for them. So Usagi never battled the black moon and had never met Rini. I just figured I would write this to clear the confusion. Enjoy the story!

OOO

She couldn't stop moving and her throat had felt as if it had been lit on fire. She could feel the sense of fear engulf her whole body as she struggled even harder to wake up from her unnerving nightmare. Even in the dream world, the Scout of Fire knew what she was seeing was not out of pure imagination. She cursed under her breath as the night proceeded.

_Dream:_

'_What do you think you are doing? Put that down before you hurt yourself!'_

_Ray had tried every mean to grab her Princess's attention. Usagi stood but a few feet away as Ray watched in horror at Usagi who gripped even harder onto the long blade that sat in her right hand. Determination shone deep in her friends eyes and Ray knew something bad was about to happen, soon. The ground shook in violent anger as Usagi lifted the sword up towards the darkening sky._

'_Please…You cannot protect me forever. It is something I was born to do. I must go.'_

_Born to do? What on earth could her best friend be thinking? Usagi was born to be heir to the Moon Kingdom's throne. Her destiny was to rule by her Prince's side and protect the Silver Crystal with her life. It was the scouts duty to protect hers with their own._

'_What are you talking about? You are Serenity! Your only path in life is to follow in your mother's footsteps. There is no other reason for…'_

'_It is calling me Ray-chan and I must go to the voice. This sword isn't fit to be wielded by a true Scout of Justice.'_

_The name echoed in Ray's mind and she hated how familiar the phrase was. Usagi was not a Sailor Scout, but looking over at her now, Ray would have thought otherwise. Usagi glared harder at the blade, pleased when she saw it crumble to pieces in her tiny hands. Ray was awestruck._

'_That is the blade that will save us all. How could you just destroy it like that!'_

_She wasn't sure how she knew, but the words flowed from her lips regardless. She had never once laid eyes on the weapon before, but something had told her it was of grave importance. Usagi didn't even spare a glance her way as she continued to stare at the destruction that surrounded them._

'_Save us? A weapon is only their to kill, not save. Why else is the blade so sharp? It feeds off the blood that it sheds. I will not be blind to such an object born of chaos.'_

_Shivers went down her spine as the words played off in her head. More meaningful words that she could not decipher the meaning to. She shook with unknown fear as she took a few more steps towards her motionless friend._

'_It is not your place to even pick up a weapon Usagi, let alone destroy it. You need to go back to the castle before you get caught in a battle you cannot win. Please…listen to me!'_

_It was quick, but Raye knew her eyes had not deceived her. Usagi turned on her heel to stare straight into her violet eyes, with a few shining tears falling from her own. The white gown she wore became bathed in a bright light and soon a Sailor Fuku adorned her body. Layers of yellow, red, and blue made up her tiny skirt while white, yellow, and blue made up her clothed torso. Pink puffy balls sat on her shoulders' with a bright red lining at the bottom. Brilliant white gloves covered her delicate hands with another red lining on the end. What really created the ethereal feeling was the soft long wings that sat at her mid back, hugging her slim body. Ray could only blink in amazement. Usagi didn't even bat an eye as she continued to stare with saddened eyes._

'_Keeping me locked away will help no one. I am the only one who can do what needs to be done. Do not shut me away Sailor Mars. For once let me return the favor and protect you. The time will come and you will regret not listening to me.'_

_The wings uncoiled around Usagi and before Raye could stop her she shot up towards the sky with incredible grace. She couldn't shake off the sentences that went off in never-ending echoes, before Ray finally shook herself awake._

'_I was not always just Serenity. I am the Scout of Love and Justice. Sailor Moon!'_

_End dream:_

Ray shot up from her bed as she tried to calm her rapid breathing. Slowly she brought a hand up to her forehead only to bring it back down, feeling sick with how much sweat had wiped onto her now wet hand. She stared at the clock on her bed side, cursing when it read 6 a.m. Sighing the tired priestess moved to the edge of her queen sized bed and dangled her shaking feet over its side. She could still feel her heart pounding in her chest as the image of the moon scout still haunted her mind.

'_Usagi was so serious when she looked at me with those sad eyes. There has to be a meaning for it, but what? We had all fought together when we stood in the battle with Beryl, but Usagi had used the crystal as a Princess, right? She was never a Sailor Scout…Perhaps for the next few days I should keep a closer eye on her. This dream was full of nothing but dread. I cannot let something like that come to be reality.'_

Satsfied with her long thought, Ray finally pushed herself out of bed and went over to her opened bathroom, ready for a much needed shower.

OOO

"This way? Oh no maybe this way! Ah…So cute!"

Usagi struck poses in her long length mirror holding her hair up with her left hand in various different styles. She smiled at how her golden strands stuck out on each end of her heart shaped face. Yes, she would definitely get an up-do rather than just leave her hair down.

"Usagi…What are you doing?"

Looking through the mirror at Kousagi, Usagi continued to try more poses.

"Well Kousagi, I'm getting married to Mamo-chan in three days. I'm just trying to figure out how I should do my hair."

"Oh! So you'll become a mommy and daddy too!"

Cocking an eyebrow, Usagi stared confusingly at the girl who sat on her bed gracefully. Usagi secretly wished that the children her and Mamoru would have could turn out to have just as much grace and elegance the girl before her held. It was like the girl was born to act as a Princess and nothing else.

'_Like me when I had to follow in my mothers footsteps as a child growing up.'_

She hated that thought.

"Mommy and daddy are married and they have me and my elder sister. Her friends are married and they each have a child. So you and him will marry and also become a mommy and daddy."

Her answers were so simply put that Usagi couldn't help but smile. She always loved how nothing ever seemed complicated for children. They just listen and speak their minds after putting a few stuff together in their heads, like putting together pieces of small puzzle. It was refreshing to see.

"Hai. We will sometime in the future be parents to wonderful kids, just like you Kousagi. I could only hope my daughter becomes as cute and sweet as you are. That would make me such a happy mommy!"

The praise shown on Kousagi's face as a bright blush came upon her cheeks. She looked downwards at the floor in an attempt to avoid eye contact with her new friend. Usagi looked up worryingly as she swiftly turned on her silver hills, letting her long white gown twirl around her.

"What's wrong?"

"…mommy. I miss my mommy!"

Tiny tears fell as Usagi brought the girl into a tight embrace. Her bright eyes lost its shine as she looked down on the girl, filled with worry only a mother could have. She hated it when she became upset. Perhaps she should have never continued the conversation after all.

"It's OK to miss your mommy, Kousagi. Do not worry, we will figure out what to do to help you with your family. The Sailor Scouts come tonight remember? Minako-chan, Sailor Venus, said she will be coming earlier this afternoon. Isn't that good news?"

Kousagi wiped away her tears as she stared up at Usagi's concerned face. She nodded a few times before burying herself into Usagi's already wet torso.

'_This warmth…Just like Mommy's. _

A smile finally found its way to her lips.

"Mommy."

Usagi's gaze squinted downward more as she played with the girl's soft pink hair. Thoughts running through her tired mind.

'_Mamoru said he and the generals went through every town near us to see who had lost a child. No one had even heard of the young girl. It's like she isn't even from this world.'_

The last thought bothered Usagi the most, praying that wasn't the case. If a person reached earth, who isn't from earth, than their home could be anywhere in the galaxy. That is too much of a stretch to search.

'_She knew of the Sailor Scouts, so hopefully one of the girls may even recognize her. That's the best I could hope for now. How can we even wish to help a girl with her home if we don't even know where her home is?'_

Usagi made a silent promise to find out that information on a later day. Right now, it was more important to just comfort the heartbroken child, without having her think of any more sad subjects. That is the most she could do for the tiny Kousagi who was now sleeping softly in her folded arms.


	5. Sailor V

"Hellooo my favorite couple! It's time for everyone to fina…Where is everyone?" The long-legged blond dropped her giant suitcase on the marble floor as she looked around with her arms crossed. Big blue eyes scanned every hall that surrounded her.

"Well that's just odd…I told them I would be here around this time. Where on earth could they be?"

"Are you…are you Sailor Venus?" A small squeak of uncertainty found its way to the young girl's ears. She looked around more sharply before, sighing when she had seen no sign of the new comer.

"I'm down here miss. You are very tall." More confusion shown on the woman's face as she finally lowered her gaze to the child that stood just a few feet from her. Her tiny smile striking recognition into the visitor. The lady furrowed her brows.

"I'm sorry…do I know you?"

A chuckle escaped the tiny girl's lips.

"My name is Kousagi. Usagi-sama had told me that you would be here soon. I'm so happy to finally meet you Sailor V!"

Laughing silently, the woman kneeled down so she could become eye level with Kousagi. A true smile shining on her smooth face.

"I see. Well Kousagi you may call me Minako-chan. So you are a friend of Usagi-chan?"

Two nods of the head was her only answer.

"We'll that's great! I would like to be your friend too. Can you tell me where Usagi and Mamoru is?"

"They went out back to check the flowers in the garden. I was going to go with them, but Usagi-sama had told me that you may show up when we are not here and so it would have been best if I stayed to welcome you. She told me that you would get confused if she wasn't here to greet you and so you might start jumping to conclusions and act irrationally." Kousagi smiled a brilliant smile at Minako while Minako could only scowl.

'_Why the nerve of h…'_

"I'm so happy that you made it safely!"

Before Minako could finish her upsetting thought, the tiny child latched herself onto one of her cream-colored legs. Minako looked down in utter shock at how open the girl was acting. Just a few moments she had acted shy and now she is giving her a warm bear hug? Minako could not find any reasons for the actions that were just displayed. She wanted to untangle the small arms that was tightly wrapped around her calf, but something in the girl's aura told her it may not be the best idea. For some reason or another, Minako could tell the girl needed some comfort. Kousagi seemed to be holding on to dear life.

'_The way she is acting is the same way Usagi acts when she is holding back pain. In fact, this girl looks a lot like Usagi in some ways…Could they be related somehow?'_

"Maybe now that you are here you can help me with my mother. I need to find the Sailor Scout who fights with her heart!"

As if Minako could not be pulled into a state of more confusion, Kousagi somehow had pulled her into deeper waters. Mother? Where did that come from?

"Um…no offence Kousagi-chan, but what do you mean? How can I help you with your mother? I have only now just met you."

As if on cue Kousagi disentangled herself from Minako and stared up into her shimmering eyes. Minako could not believe the look of determination that shone clear on her face. Kousagi's intense gaze almost made Minako want to look away, all of her senses becoming on high alert.

"You don't understand. If I don't find the Scout of Love and Justice than my mother and family will all die! Please…You just have to help me find her! She is the only one who can…"

"Kousagi…I don't mean to interrupt you, but I know just about every Sailor Scout near this planet and they all stand for justice. I myself am the Princess of Venus and so naturally I would also stand for love. Could this Scout you are looking for be me?"

Hope filled Kousagi's eyes as she listened to every word that hung from Minako's lips. Kousagi had grown up around the Sailor Scout's children and knew that Minako had not told any lies. After all, every planet that hung around earth had a Princess that held onto certain powers that each planet bestowed upon them. Mars was the planet of fire and psyche, Jupiter was the planet of strength and thunder, Mercury had been the keeper of ice and wisdom, and Venus was the holder of love and beauty. Those of course were just the inner planets, the outer planets radiated more power than the ones of the inner circle. Pluto, her sister's dearest friend and the reason she was even able to make it to the past, was the keeper of the gates of time. Uranus was the planet of which had natural planet power and wind while her partner(literally) Neptune held the power of rushing water. The most deadliest Sailor Scout and the last of their circle was Sailor Saturn who was the keeper of destruction and rebirth. Together the outer circle was a force to recon with and was certainly the most powerful of the sailor team. Yet…Kousagi shielded her eyes from Minako's view as she took in all the information. Something just didn't sound right and everything did not add up. Minako had spoken truthfully, but something was off. What was it?

'_All the Sailor Scouts together didn't stand a chance to the monster that ravished our home…Everyone one of them…They died…Venus could not be the scout I am looking for since as of now she doesn't have the powerful stance she held in my time and day. She died in her most deadliest form, so how can this Venus be any more helpful? No…there just has to be another Sailor Scout in this time that I have to find. Chibi-Usa had told me that the key would bring me to the time zone that the Scout would be in. Surely she did not mistaken…'_

"Kousagi? Did you hear me?"

"H…Hai."

"Well? What are you thinking?"

Looking back up to meet her gaze, Minako noted how different the emotions had become in the girl's blue orbs. She looked almost defeated in someway or another. Minako filled with concern while Kousagi shook away her remaining thoughts.

"You are not her. You may stand for love and justice, but you just can't be the woman I speak of…She's out there though. I just know it!"

The determination started to find its way back into Kousagi's stare and Minako mentally sighed in relief. She was beginning to wish the spark in Kousagi would flare again. It was kind of becoming comforting, the hope that she kept inside.

'_So much like…'_

"Minako-chan! When did you get here?"

'_Serenity.'_

"I call to tell you that I will be here early and this is how you repay me? By not even being here to greet me at the door! I tell you Usagi if it wasn't for this cute kid I would have…"

"Yeah yeah, how was I to know you meant _really_ early anyways?"

"Um…because I told you _really _early?"

"No you didn't you just said early."

"You know when I say early I mean _really_ early!"

"Well excuseeeeee me! That isn't my fault is it?'

"Usagi!"

Back and forth the bickering continued and Kousagi almost felt a sense of comfort fall over her. She could actually see this happening in her palace with her mother and the Sailor Scouts. Kousagi had to suppress a giggle when Mamoru came waltzing in the room, trying to calm the two blonds down. He only managed to make it worse since the girls started to bicker even louder. It was a show she felt she most enjoyed.

'_Just like back at my house. The Sailor Scouts must like to argue with everyone, because they do this a lot with my mommy also. Those silly sailors.'_

The two were oblivious to the beaming child as they seemed to have fallen into another world, apart from earth. Mamoru wanted to scream in frustration as the two continued to do childish antics.

"Girls put your tongues back in your mouths please. You are grown women for heaven sakes. Usa…Minako-chan…Are you two even listening to me?"

Kousagi laughed softly, never even bothering to help the poor man who was now pulled into the endless war between friends.

OO

Hey guys, sorry about the late update, but a lot of stuff had came up and so I had actually forgotten about the story. I have been working on a lot of things lately and family troubles kind of came up unexpected so I didn't really have the time to think about any of my stories. I'll try to get back on track. I hope ya'll enjoyed it!

ja


	6. Girl talk

"So…where did you find the kid Usa?"

Dinner went by well and while Mamoru and the generals kept Kousagi busy, the girls decided that they would give the servants a break and clean up the dishes and table. Usagi didn't even spare her friend a glance as she handed her another freshly clean plate to dry and put away.

"Well…she kind of found me. Minako…I have never met the girl before and Mamoru and the guys had looked everywhere for her home, but nothing came up. Its like Kousagi isn't even from this planet."

"Not from this planet? Well then where else could she be from? Usagi…I do not think that this girl is from any of our planets…I highly doubt that she could make it here in one piece by herself if she came from a different galaxy. It just doesn't make sense."

"I know it doesn't make sense, but I just can't find another solution. She seems to know a lot about the Sailor Scouts and that alone worries me. I was really hoping you might be able to recognize her."

"No…I have never met her before today. Judging by her actions and appearance I was almost believing that maybe the girl was related to you somehow, but I can now see that I was just looking to much into stuff. It just really bothers me that I can't help her. She asked me if I knew of the scout who stood for love and justice. I just don't understand what she wants to find out…"

"I know. Trust me, she has gotten to me about that too. She acts like she has this gigantic secret that we have to somehow figure out. She's in pain Minako-chan…I don't know how to make it go away."

Tears began to form, but the petite Princess was soon brought into a pair of warm arms. Minako gently rubbed circles on Usagi's back trying her best to comfort her.

"Its alright Usa. We'll help her one way or another, you'll see. I just hate that this has to be happening just a few days before your wedding. I hope this doesn't put a damper on things."

Usagi shook her head against her friend's shoulder before completely pulling away. Minako wiped away a few remaining tears while Usagi managed a small smile on her lips.

"Don't worry about the wedding Minako-chan. I will still be getting married. I can help her as Neo-Queen Serenity just as well as I could help her as my regular self, Princess Serenity. That won't change a thing."

Minako managed a smile of her own as she nodded in agreement, but for some reason an uneasy feeling made its way into Minako's lower stomach and she knew it couldn't have been the lobster. She couldn't say that she was as positive as Usagi was. Kousagi seemed to be harboring a bigger tale than what her Princess thought about and Minako was sure she was going to find out.

"Right! Well then, why don't we…"

"Where are those blonds?"

"Makoto-chan! Put down that innocent child, I highly doubt she would know anything."

"Heh. Arigato Amy-chan. Makoto-chan please put down Kousagi and I will show you the girls in just a few minutes. They were just cleaning u…"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Princy."

Sighing deeply the two women stared at each other in disbelief. Usagi could not contain her amusement.

"I believe Makoto and Amy have finally made it."

"Shall we honor them with our presence Princess?"

"I believe we shall."

Giggling uncontrollably the two women put away the remaining glass with the other clean dishes on the shelves, before waltzing out of the kitchen only to be greeted by their closest friends.


	7. Dream or more?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters created by the maker of the show. (I believe this is my first disclaimer :/)

On with the story!

OOOO

"Talk about confusing. So she just fell out of the sky and landed on you? That is soo bizarre…"

"I have to agree with Makoto on this one Usa. You don't think she could be an enemy do you? The whole 'Scout who fights with heart' thing sounds a bit shadowy. Every Sailor Scout fights with all her heart and soul."

Usagi nodded to Amy as all the girls' attention was brought onto her. She was just grateful Kousagi decided she would want to see the rose garden with the guys while they trained outside. She didn't want the kid to overhear her friends accusations, though Usagi hated to admit that she couldn't dismiss their thoughts. After all, Kousagi had barely told her any information about who or what she really was and no information at all about her home or family. She just kept repeating the same thing about the soldier she must find to save her parents and sister. That's it.

"Even though I understand where you could come up with that idea Amy-chan, I still wish to believe that isn't the case. I think she maybe being vague, because that might be the only thing she was told before she left to find help. She is only a child and I am sure she was never prepared to actually leave her home alone. She's just acting scared and uncertain, which in my opinion is completely understandable."

The girls nodded slightly, all still weary of the small child. Usagi didn't blame them, they were her guardians and so if a child they never seen comes falling through the air and happens to fall on her, they are going to share some suspicions. She just wished they would at least try to understand that Kousagi was indeed a kid who is just as worried as they are, only for different reasons.

"There you guys are! Sorry I'm late Odango, but I had a few stuff to do before I could come here."

Everyone gave the raven-haired woman large smiles of welcome as their Princess crushed the unprepared priestess in a breath-taking hug.

"Ray-chan! I was wondering when you would arrive!"

"Us…Usagi! I…can't breath!"

"Huh?"

Moving a few steps back to give the woman some space, Usagi blushed as she noticed the small tint of blue showing on her friend's tanned face. She laughed nervously, trying to wave it off.

"Ha-ha, well since it was getting dark I thought that you weren't going to be able to make it. If I remember correctly, you didn't make last week's get-together either."

Folding her arms in a stubborn fashion Usagi glared hard into Ray's dark, violet eyes. Ray just scoffed as she walked around her best friend's small form to greet the others.

"I know everyone will probably be sleeping soon, but is there any food left? I kind of didn't stop to get a bite to eat so I'm just a tad bit…"

"Of course there is! Like this place will ever _not have_ food."

Before Ray could protest she was drug by a hyperactive blond through the doubled doors of the marbled kitchen. As soon as Usagi let go of her friend's now sore arm, Ray opened her mouth to spit out a few insults before a small girl came into their vision. Usagi smiled at her warmly while Ray just looked in disbelief.

"Usa…It isn't even the day of your wedding and somehow you already have a kid? When did this happen?"

Ray was fuming as Usagi looked horror-struck and blushed madly, while Kousagi looked at the Scout of Fire in wonder. Without asking, she reached up, putting Ray's hand in her own. She smiled softly as Ray's anger slowly began to dissipate.

"My name is Kousagi. You are Sailor Mars, right? I'm a friend of Usagi-chan!"

Feeling really stupid, Ray finally let go of the breath she didn't know she had been holding. She managed a small smile of her own as she bent down to eye-level. Usagi had forgotten all about Ray's accusation as she watched in curiosity of the pair.

"I see. Well you are correct Kousagi-chan, I am Sailor Mars. You may call me Ray-han if that is fine with you."

Kousagi gave off a squeal of excitement as she embraced the stunned woman. Ray had barely anytime to react to the hug, before Kousagi gently retracted her arms and ran out of the kitchen giggling happily. Ray looked up at Usagi in question.

"Since when did you have a kid staying with you in the palace?"

"Since the kid fell from the sky and brought me to the ground. She needs help Ray and I believe we are the only ones who can help her. She is looking for a particular Sailor Scout and has no idea of the name. I need you guys to help figure it out, her family's life is on the line."

Ray nodded in agreement as she stared back at the kitchen doors. She was still in deep thought and never noticed as Usagi already started to look through the fridge for food. She shook her head slowly as she walked over to join her strangely focused friend.

OOO

_'This wasn't meant to be this way. If you do not find your self and fix destiny, our hope is gone.'_

_A woman with light orange hair pleaded to Usagi as they both looked out at the destruction that covered their once beautiful planet. For some unknown reason, Usagi knew the woman was not from Earth, but that they were indeed seeing the ruins of the blue and green world. Her crystal eyes filled with tears as the screams of her once happy people filled her ears with a never-ending vigor. The woman never seemed to notice._

_'Why…Who could have caused this?'_

_'A woman who lost herself a long time ago to the darkness inside herself. She let go of her only hope, praying it would reach another. It became destroyed and the only person could stop the madness was a girl who denied her true calling. Sadly, no one can stop destiny and the fates should have never been messed with.'_

_'Fate can never be changed. Fate and destiny are intertwined with each other. If destiny can not be changed than neither can fate.'_

_'Fate is what was meant to be, but what is meant to be can be altered. What is altered will change the direction of fate and bring forth a new meaning, a new beginning of destiny. This was not to be the future and yet, it will be if fate is not accepted with how it was once presented.'_

_Usagi could not express how confused she was as she stared hard at the woman beside her. There was no hatred or doubt shining in her red irises._

_'Who are you?'_

_'I am the woman who needs to be saved. The scout who took in the darkness and was swallowed up by it. I will be your end Princess.'_

_Fear ebbed into Usagi's blue eyes when understanding finally dawned on her. The planet she was seeing, it's destruction brought on by the woman at her side. She wasn't sure how, but she knew the answer to her friend's odd question._

_'The only person who could save this planet?'_

_'The only one who has the power to save this world is the only scout who stands for true love and justice. The Sailor Scout who does not fight with strength, but only her heart.'_

_Usagi nearly stumbled back as the words danced around in her mind. Finally the woman turned to face her and Usagi felt as if her red eyes could see passed her own._

_'You know how to reach her. She is much closer to you than you know Princess Serenity.'_

Heat and sweat poured off the young Princess in waves. She clasped a shaking hand over her heart in a pour attempt to remain calm, praying that her uneven breathing wouldn't wake up the sleeping man beside her. Usagi slowly pushed herself from the king-sized bed and carefully walked over to their large balcony. Feeling the cool wind on her dampened face, Usagi gently smiled as she looked up at the shining planet that hung above her. Her heart finally began to beat normally as Usagi stretched out her arms on the balcony's railing. Shaking her head, she knew she was failing miserably at trying to rid her mind of her dream's images. She knew, somehow, that her dream wasn't a normal dream and began to wonder just how important Kousagi was to finding this scout.

'Sailor Scout of Love and Justice…The soldier who fights with heart and not strength…'

Usagi cursed as she continued to repeat the annoying riddle in her head. She didn't even notice as her body started to become limp and her eyes began to close. Her head slowly bobbed low while her legs finally gave out as she became hunched over on the stone ledge.

'Soldier with heart…Scout of Love and Justice…'

Her mind finally seemed to shut down as her breathing became slow and even.

'Love and Justice…Sailor Moon.'

OO

Hope you guys enjoyed!


	8. Afraid?

"You look absolutely beautiful Usa!"

Usagi twirled a few more times in the mirror as she gushed at her friends' words. Kousagi watched from her spot on the bed with much interest.

"So that is what you are wearing tomorrow Usagi-chan? Why isn't Mamoru-sama in here to see?"

The scouts giggled as their princess turned around fully to smile at their small friend. Kousagi blushed at how beautiful the woman looked. Her long golden hair was tied in her usual meatball-buns, but this time it kept up most of her hair. Only small strands were left out, falling around her soft face in small curls. A long, puffy white gown adorned her lean frame, hugging her at the waist. Kousagi almost gasped at just how much she reminded her of her mother.

'_I bet my mom looked just as beautiful for her wedding with daddy. I wonder what dress she chose to wear?'_

"He isn't allowed to see me today Kousagi-chan. We are not to see each other until tomorrow, at the alter."

"Why is that though? Shouldn't he be allowed to see you so you know how he likes your hair and dress?"

Kousagi listened to the sound of Usagi's laugh as her shining blue eyes seemed to smile at her own. Her friend could not begin to understand how much being a bride truly suited her.

'_She needs to wear white dresses more often!'_

"Hai, that is right, but not the way things are done. It is tradition Kousagi. The bride and the groom do not see each other for a whole day before the wedding or else it could mean bad luck."

"Oh…OK then! You should never have bad luck on a wedding day."

"Ha-ha, no I suppose you shouldn't."

Usagi gave one last smile before twirling around once more in her wedding gown. She couldn't contain the excitement she felt at that very moment. Yes, today would be the most longest day of her life.

'Sigh'

"To bad tomorrow wasn't already here…"

"Awe, calm down Usa, you'll see your man soon enough! Now if you don't need any help taking off that sucker then would you mind if we all went down stairs for a bit? It's almost eleven and none of us have ate yet!"

Usagi gave a small nod of the head to Minako who grinned in return. She waited until approvals were heard from the rest of the gang before she took the hand of Kousagi and walked out of the room with the others following close behind. Usagi turned her attention back to the full-length mirror before her as soon as her bedroom door was shut completely.

"Tomorrow is my wedding day. Tomorrow I will be the wife to the man I love. Tomorrow I will be a Queen."

Usagi could feel her heart speed up once the word queen slipped passed her rose-colored lips. Once she leaves that alter she will take the moon and earth kingdom's throne. Usagi will then fully be known as Serenity Shields.

"I will be Neo-Queen Serenity. I will be…"

"Defender of the moon."

"What?"

Taking a double-take, Usagi looked around her room in a panic. Surely she wasn't going mad was she? She did just hear someone talk…didn't she?

"I'm going crazy."

"Are you afraid of the truth?"

Usagi continued to look around her circular room before her big wide eyes glanced back at her reflection in the mirror. What was supposed to be her exact replica was now a more stern faced girl staring at her in her body. While Usagi's eyes shown of fear and confusion, the second Usagi showed determination and seriousness. Usagi would have fainted if it wasn't for the fact that the girl still looked every bit like her.

"Are you…are you talking to me? Are you me?"

Usagi almost regretted even asking her question as she watched her twin's eyes turn an even more darker shade of blue.

"If I were you, I wouldn't have denied my true destiny."

"My destiny is to marry Mamo-chan."

"Your destiny is to protect the world."

"As a queen."

"Is that so?"

The question sounded more like a sarcastic statement and Usagi could almost see the growing glare. She was about to retort when something very disturbing entered her spinning mind.

"You're the me that was forgotten. The me I can not yet remember…before the battle with Beryl."

Sharp eyes softened as the replica finally relaxed before her.

"I am forgotten because you believe it is best."

Silence filled the air while Usagi sat uncomfortably on her and Mamoru's bed. Her saddened orbs still watched her reflection's every move.

"Do I believe it's best or am I scared of the outcome?"

Silence was her answer.


	9. Speak now

"Where is she? She isn't in her room!"

Every seat in the garden outside of the palace was filled with royalty and friends from every planet in the alliance with the moon and soon to be with earth. The moon queen and earth queen chatted happily while the earth king and future king laughed at a few harmless jokes. Everyone was filled with absolute glee for the couple who would soon be wed at the beautiful rose-covered alter. Venus wanted to scoff at how oblivious they could truly be. Kousagi looked around her with frightened eyes. Where was her friend?

"Calm down Makoto, surely she is here somewhere. Usagi has been waiting forever for this day, so she would never do anything to ruin it. She loves Mamoru-sama! You have to believe that."

Kousagi could not agree with Raye more as she quickly snuck away from the group of scouts. She had to do her own search for the missing woman and not sit and listen to frantic chatter. The girls didn't even seem to notice when yet another girl went missing from their watch.

"Maybe Usagi-sama went for a walk to the lake. She told me once that she goes there when she needs a break from everyone."

Making up her mind, Kousagi ran out of the palace's back double-doors and headed straight into the darkened forest. She was aware that she could not remember exactly where the lake was that her friend mentioned, but she was hoping she would not need to. She followed the winding dirt trail farther into the neck of the woods, hoping it would not leave her deserted.

'_As long as I stay on a semi-path then I can't possibly lose my way back!'_

Kousagi nearly smirked at her own idea. People had always said that her commonsense came from her dad, who at one time studied to be a doctor. She had never been more proud at that statement.

"I look beautiful, don't I? Like a real prince's bride."

Kousagi shook away her thoughts as she looked straight ahead of her. She never noticed the trail she had been following ended as she neared the massive lake. Her friend stood firm with her beautiful gown swaying around her. Kousagi could see the brimming tears that threatened to fall from Usagi's blue orbs. She almost wished she hadn't came alone.

"You are beautiful Usagi-chan. Mamoru-sama will think so too; I know it!"

"Hai, I know he will. The thing is Kousagi, I'm just a bit confused. I'm having visions, dreams that I just can't shake off. I want to get married, but I can't help but think that there is something I need to do before that. Something is missing and I don't know what it is. It's me though. The missing piece is from me…"

Kousagi tilted her head to the side, showing she was extremely confused.

"Your not missing Usagi-sama, you're right here! I see you as clear as day…Maybe you just need some time to sort out your thoughts? Mama always told me the best way to figure out anything is to just clear your mind!"

"Really? That's very wise. I think I will do just that!" Usagi finally turned around fully to gaze at Kousagi. Her smile finally made its way to her face and Kousagi nearly had to hold her breath. She was truly a beautiful woman.

"Do you want to stay here and think or walk and think?"

"Walk and think. After all, I am getting married."

The two shared a good laugh before Usagi took Kousagi's hand and followed the trail that would lead them back to the house. Kousagi almost squealed in happiness at the chance of being able to help her distraught friend.

"You really do look beautiful Usagi-sama!"

"Thank you Kousagi-chan. It means a lot, coming from you."

Then, just as if the words came straight from her own mom, Kousagi's heart leaped at the soft spoken praise.

OOOO

"You look breath-taking Usa."

"Thank you Mamo-chan. You look quite spectacular yourself"

Kousagi smiled at the wink her friend had given her soon-to-be husband. They stood joyously at their alter while both held each others hands. She sat down between Ray and Minako who continued to talk silently to themselves. Kousagi half-listened and half-ignored their conversation.

"She's beautiful."

"Mamoru-sama said that she would pick a dress like…"

"Don't you think the atmosphere is just…"

"They would make excellent…"

'Sigh' "Serenity is just beautiful today."

"Endymion could not look more radiant."

Ears twitching, Kousagi could almost feel her heart stop. She looked between the two girls desperately, knowing she had to have heard right.

"Wh…What did you to say?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Usagi's real name is Serenity-sama while Mamoru's is Endymion-sama. They will be our new queen and king!"

Minako smiled down lightly, noticing how strained their small friend's face had became. Kousagi shook away her disturbing thoughts while the pounding of her heart became so thunderous she could feel each pulse hit throughout her body. She couldn't even catch a shy breath as she stared hard at the couple before them.

'_The scout that fights with heart will save us. She is the key.' _

She couldn't stop herself. Before the girls' even knew what was happening, Kousagi stood up on her milky-white chair, trying her hardest to calm her rapid heart.

'_Mama knew every scout and was friend's with everyone who met her. She had no enemies and seemed to brighten the dullest days with just one smile. Dad was the sweetest guy anyone could come to meet and he loved mother with his very life. How could I be so blind? My hairstyle almost mirror's hers!'_

"If there is anyone who does not see why these two should be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

She didn't know what she was doing, but it was as if someone had taken over her mind and body. With shaking hands Kousagi placed them both on her heart, feeling the beating in her chest. Ray nearly cursed at how slow she was at grabbing her. She was much too late to stop Kousagi now.

"Please…not yet!"

Usagi looked horror-stricken and Mamoru looked as if someone had just slapped him in the face. Kousagi could not stop the tears as they slowly made their way down her red face.

"Mom…dad…please…not yet!"

It was soft, a whisper that people had to strain to hear. Usagi and Mamoru however heard it loud and clear and Usagi could barely control her throbbing head.

She fainted on her alter.

Mamoru caught his fiancé in mid fall and the preacher stood speechless.


	10. From the beginning

'_I am the champion of justice!'_

_It was dark, too dark for Usagi's liking. Only blackness surrounded her as she listened to a voice that sounded eerily like hers, echoing familiar phrases...Where was she?_

'_Please…can someone help me! Isn't there a light somewhere in this place?'_

'_On behalf of the moon…'_

'_Hellooooo? Anyone?'_

_Moving about slowly, Usagi silently prayed that she wouldn't stumble upon any steps as she walked forward. She waved her arms frantically as she hoped to find something solid near her, but she seemed to be out of luck._

'_This is ridiculous! Where is this place? Am I outside?'_

'_I will right wrongs and triumph over evil!'_

_It wasn't much, but there was a shimmer of light somewhere down the long stretch of emptiness. Usagi could almost manage a smile as hope started to make its way into her mind. Finally she was going to get out of there!_

'_It looks like I found an opening to leave this prison.'_

_Running at full speed, Usagi figured she'd have to risk the chances of having any steps near her. She almost laughed when she finally reached the dim white beams, unaware at how her scenery started to twist and change. No longer shrouded in darkness, Usagi was now in a field of wild flowers. She could almost taste the fresh crisp air as the wind swirled around her. If it wasn't for a woman in a sailor fuku that stood in front of her on a boulder, Usagi could almost believe she was finally out of her strange dream. The familiar woman would prove her completely wrong._

'_Who are you?'_

'_That means you.'_

_Usagi raised a brow as she finally realized that the strange sentences that she heard before came from the unknown soldier. Feeling curiosity take over her, Usagi was about to ask why she said such things. She would have gotten her chance too, if it wasn't for the fact her landscape started to deteriorate before her. The stranger nearly flinched as she raised her hands into the air, never breaking eye contact with Usagi._

'_Moon Tiara Action!'_

_A yellow Frisbee left the woman's delicate hands as it flew towards Usagi's frightened body. As she began to fall, only a few words was able to pass through her trembling lips and she hated how much it sounded like the woman's'._

'_Mo…moon dusted?'_

Cracking open one blue eye, Usagi nearly cringed as she saw the look on her friends' faces. Mamoru was nearly panicking on top of her while her friends stood around her as if she was lying in a coffin, nearly ready for burial. She blinked her eyes a few more times before she could even manage to squeak out a few words.

"So…I guess I was dreaming then? That was very odd…"

"Usa! I'm so happy your finally awake!"

She loved to be crushed up against Mamoru's body, but at that moment, Usagi couldn't help but think there was something she should have been doing that was much more important. Slowly, she disentangled herself from her lover's death grip only to be thrown into more tight embraces. She almost cursed as her friends squeezed her until all the her air left her body.

"G…guys! Don't you think its better for me to be able to breath to live? I didn't die you know!"

Sighing, Usagi could only smile at her friend's as they had finally given her space to move around with. Her blue eyes met all their worried ones before they finally came to rest upon familiar blue orbs. Kousagi kept her head low as she stared deep into Usagis. Taking in another deep breath, Usagi ushered the small girl towards her.

"I'm sorry for the outburst, Usagi-sama."

"Explain Kousagi. There will be no wedding today and so I have all the time in the world. It's time you tell us your whole story, starting from the beginning."

Kousagi wiped away a few stray tears as she plopped herself in front of the curious woman in front of her. Everyone finally settled around the room as Kousagi took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. Her eyes locked onto Usagi's as she began her story.

"My name is Kousagi Shields and I was born from Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. I have an older sister named Chibiusa and together we live in the…"

Listening carefully, Usagi tried to envision every word that hung off of the little princess's lips. She almost gushed once she realized she would have not one daughter, but two.

'_And what a child! She's smart, cute, and sweet! I couldn't be more proud…'_

"Ha-ha, the scouts are so great to us! I couldn't understand ho…"

A hand overlapped hers as Usagi gazed into the eyes of her future husband. Even if their wedding was not to be at that moment, Kousagi was living proof that she would be married to him someday. She didn't mind if that day would have to come later, as long as she knew it would come.

'_I didn't think this was the way it was going to go, but perhaps it's somehow suppose to be this way? After all everything happens for a reason right?'_

"My family isn't the biggest but it certainly is the most closest! We all…."

'_Yes…even if she was not to be here, someone else would have came. I was meant to do something to alter the future existence, so I won't turn her away now.'_

"Mama always told Chibiusa that if you don't do something now you have to do it later. So she told me…"

'_After all…she is my daughter.'_

A true smile grazed her lips as she continued to listen to the child's amazing tale. Who could have known that fate would be so strange?


	11. Answers needed

"Your not mad are you?"

"There is no reason for me to be upset. You are my future daughter after all and how could a mother be angry about that?"

"I stopped yours and daddy's wedding."

"You had good reason."

"You believe me then?"

"We will find your protector Kousagi. This scout has to be as real as you are. Have faith."

It's been nearly a week after the postponed wedding and Usagi spent every day getting to know the young girl better. The scouts worked long hours each day to try and find the 'legendary soldier' to hopefully save their future with little to no luck. Mamoru had been out from day to night with his men doing the same thing and still no new information came up and Kousagi had became more restless. Nightmares of the attack on her home started becoming more frequent and soon it was harder for the child to fall asleep. Usagi had stopped her visits to her kingdom on the moon to stay closer to the young girl in hopes to calm her frightening dreams and sooth her wandering fears. Everyone started losing sleep and energy trying their hardest to find a key to stop an unknown enemy that was too far out of their reach. How can one stop an evil from forming when the evil develops years before their present? How can the present change a mysterious future? Usagi prayed they'd somehow find an answer, if not for their sake, then for Kousagi's.

"I believe we're close to her…just that we can't really see her."

Usagi took one long sip of her hot tea before staring straight into her little friend's eyes.

"If she is close to us how can we not see her?"

"Perhaps we see her just not _see _her."

A delicate eyebrow being raised was Usagi's only remark. Kousagi let out a very Mamoru-like sigh.

"Sailor Pluto used to tell me that the secret to watching the past, present, and future is that you must be able to expect everything. Nothing is ever set in stone and so what should be isn't always what something actually is. In other words, she could be looking at a future of prosperity one day and because something in the present changed a slight course, like the death of something that wasn't suppose to die or an event that had to happen, but for a reason or another never did, the future that was once prosperous and happy had now became doomed and sad. Everything in life is given a destiny from God and if we do not take that chosen destiny our fate could make a total 180 spin and our world be flopped upside down. That's why my mother told me that you must always be true to your heart and listen to your inner voice, otherwise you can take a path in life that was never meant to be tread upon. The Scout of Heart may not be our soldier in this life yet, but for some strange reason is locked inside a different life. Couldn't that be possible?"

Giving some thought, Usagi tried to understand the logic her future child just threw her way. She had to admit that Kousagi's reasoning was far wiser than any girl her age and wanted desperately to ask just how old she really was. She of course could guess in human years, but in Lunarian? What kind of lifespan would a half Lunarian and human person be able to have? Curiosity filled her rolling mind before Kousagi gently brought her back to reality.

"Usa…Usagi-chan! Can that be possible?"

"Huh? Wha…I…I don't know…perhaps?"

"Hm…I was hoping for a better answer…"

Disappointment reached Kousagi's blue orbs and Usagi nearly kicked herself. She didn't mean to get off topic, but it was just so hard for her not to! Again Usagi tried to rake her brain for a better answer, but still nothing came to her. For as long as she'd known about Sailor Scouts, none had ever been born not knowing who they were. It was nearly impossible for them too! Every strong scout had been princess' of their own respective planets. After all, to gain power from a star you had to carry the seed of that star in your heart. It was where the true planet's power strives and so only it's chosen heir could carry it. If their was a Sailor Scout, Usagi was nearly sure she would have known her or at least met her. None of it made any sense and it pained her that she couldn't come up with any valuable information to share.

"Scouts are Princess' Kousagi. They are taught to be soldier's from birth in order to protect their home planet's. The moon has always been the center of their power and so they protect my home with their lives. If their was this legend-girl-scout I would have met her."

Kousagi merely nodded before she too drunk some of her now cold tea. Her face was titled towards the ground and Usagi knew she didn't want to show her how disappointed she really was. Usagi could do nothing but continued to sit across the small circular table and give her the company she so desperately needed.

'_Either way, even though what I said was true, doesn't mean that this scout couldn't be different. After all, I don't know everything and half of my life is completely forgotten. So maybe I have met this…'_

Fierce eyes flashed in her mind for a second before disappearing. Usagi gasped when she could almost feel herself fall to the ground, knowing full well she was still seated firmly in her small brown chair. She closed her tired eyes, trying to ease the strange feeling that washed over her so familiarly.

'_My past is still a blank slate and so maybe that might have some of our answers. I must speak with my mother at once.'_

If anyone knew all of Usagi's acquaintances it would be the old moon queen. While Usagi and her friends held little memory, Queen Serenity could count all the way back to when Usagi first opened her eyes to the world around her. If a soldier was some how being 'unseen' to them, her mother could easily make her visible. Yes a trip to the palace was definitely needed.

Kousagi's head finally hit the table with a thud as her tiny hands griped the sides of the glass surface. Usagi bowed her head in silence as she listened to the girl's soft and quiet sobs, trying her hardest to hold in her own.

'_And soon.'_


	12. Disturbing discovery

"I can't wait to see grandmother! Queen Serenity has always been my second favorite to my mother."

Kousagi smiled happily as Usagi finished combing her long pink locks. It took her sometime, but she finally perfected the two meatball's on each side of her future daughter's head. Kousagi smiled with approval.

"I'm sure my mother is ecstatic to see her future grandchild. She'll want you to be born right away." Usagi winked playfully while Kousagi giggled with glee. Mamoru looked on with pride at the two as he came into his and Usagi's bedroom.

"Yes and I'm sure after we fix this mess we will certainly get started on that wish."

Usagi jumped at her fiancé's voice while Kousagi chuckled at her 'mothers' reaction. Usagi stuck out her tongue playfully at the two.

"Now we need to leave before it gets to late. Your mother is a busy woman and coming unannounced isn't exactly the smartest thing to do. We'd be lucky if she even allows the visit."

"Of course she'd allow the visit. I'm her daughter after all and the moon is still my home. I have every right to come unannounced!"

"Yes yes of course dear, but still calling just to be sure she's in isn't the worst idea now is it?"

No answer came to him, just a very annoyed glare. Mamoru let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"I'm just saying…"

"Yeah yeah, lets just go. Although I _know_ that she is at home, sitting on her throne."

"Yes, right."

Another disconcerted glare had almost made Kousagi think she was finally back at home. It was so weird how alike they were to her actual parents.

'_I thought people were suppose to change?'_

"Ready dear?"

Kousagi met Usagi's smiling eyes before nodding her head in agreement. Usagi winked once more.

"Then on to the moon we go!"

ZZ

"What do you mean she's too busy to see us? I'm her daughter!"

It took all but fifteen minutes to reach the queens chamber at the moon palace. It took all but a second to be turned down the simple request of seeing her. Serenity was aghast and Mamoru just shook his head in annoyance. He knew this was bound to happen and hated how his lover couldn't be a little understanding about it. What was so wrong with just calling to affirm a visit? It's not like it would take more then a minute to do!

'_Then again for Usagi a minute could be a life time. The girl could be so dramatic sometimes...'_

"I'm sorry your highness, but her majesty has more pressing matters to worry about."

"So I am of less importance then?"

"That is not what I meant at all your highness! Please you misunder…"

"Then why is it so hard for me to just see my mother?"

"She is too busy…"

"What on earth could she be doing that makes her too unavailable to see her own daughter!"

"When one of her most trusting soldiers falls ill and disappears with no word. That would be of the up most importance to me, my dearest one."

Silence filled the room as the tall guard bowed in respect at the sight of the Queen of the Moon. Usagi looked on in wonderment, trying to figure out how her mother got there without them ever hearing her footsteps or the door opening for that matter. It took her a few moments before the words her mother had spoken finally registered in her mind. Blue eyes clouded in fear as she met the Queen's hardened gaze.

"Who? Which scout are you talking about?"

Mamoru tightened his grip on Kousagi's hand as the two looked on in worry. Kousagi wanted, at that moment, to be anywhere but there. She could almost hear one of her dearest friend's name slip past the older woman's lips and hated how much it seemed to crush her small heart. How could she not have remembered what Chibi Usa had told her? The rules of time and space had always been firm and clear.

'_There can only be one person living in one time and place. No two people of the same self can survive in the same era of time.'_

How did she forget?

Usagi braced herself for the horrible news as her mother's gaze softened. She wanted to keep her cool exterior for her daughters sake, but after days of no sleep, it was beginning to become impossible.

"Sailor Pluto. For weeks she has been feeling sick and when I went into her chambers a few days ago, I have noticed her disappearance."

"Perhaps she went out for some air? I know if I was sick for weeks I would want some kind of freshness to make me feel a little better. Did you check her planet?"

"I did."

"I see…the girls?"

"Yes."

"Well…How can that be possible…"

"It is."

"People do not just disappear!"

Tears swelled in her light orbs while her mother ushered them into her room. She sat her daughter down on her bed while Mamoru and Kousagi made themselves comfortable on the Queens couch across from the them. A look of gloom and horror came to their faces while they felt they could not watch the display before them. Their eyes stayed glued to the ground.

"She didn't disappear dear."

Usagi searched her mothers face and hated what she found. She had been crying and the streaks on her cheeks proved it.

"I don't…"

"Destiny stopped by the chambers of time to visit her."

"Her mother…"

"Around that time I noticed a lack in her power."

"She took her?"

"I went in to see what was wrong and I did not like what I found."

"Why?"

"Pluto was not taken Serenity. She is not to leave the chambers unless granted permission. Her mother knows it."

"…"

Usagi understood, yet didn't understand. She wanted to avoid her mothers gaze, but the Queen was done playing head games. Taking her daughters wet chin, she forced Usagi to meet her tired eyes, whipping away stray tears in the process.

"Serenity…Pluto died and I am unaware how. It was not in this era, but I will find out which one."

Shaking violently, Usagi pushed herself into her mothers embrace while the Queen tried her best to calm her. Mamoru shook his head while trying to fight back his own saddened tears while Kousagi never moved a muscle. She bit her lip while she let the water from her eyes fall freely.

'_You must find her. You are our last hope.'_

Tiny fists grew tighter while pink strands hid Kousagi's face from her past family's view.

'_I know and I will. That dark devil will pay for her crimes. I promise, Sailor Pluto, you will all be saved.'_

She knew the promise was big, but she hoped her small heart could still carry it out. Hearing her sisters words affirmed that it would and that she will indeed save her future, but time was running out. That she knew all too well. The future wasn't so far from them after all.


	13. She was

"It was in my time that Pluto got taken away...It was _her_ who killed her."

The answer came out so slow and calm that Usagi could almost hear Mamoru's voice echo it. Both women silently stared at the tiny girl in the Prince's arms for what seemed like an eternity. Without a single noise, Queen Serenity got up from her spot beside her daughter and strode over to the new visitor. If the Queen was any other person she would have questioned the strange hairstyle the girl bore. However, after her quiet proclamation, she knew right away she was somehow related to herself. Taking her thoughts into consideration, the Queen slowly stroked Kousagi's head in a caring manner while at the same time moving her small chin to make their eyes meet. What she saw in her blue orbs could easily describe what she seen in her own daughters. A true smile found its way to her weary face.

"I see. So then you understand what is going on around my kingdom? Tell me little one, did you see her die?"

The words were like sharp blades scratching slowly at Usagi's heart. Although she knew saying anything would interfere with her mother's questioning, Usagi found it very hard not to scream out 'stop, stop using that word with her name', she knew it would be all but a waste. Finding out who was responsible was much more important now and so Usagi had the bear with the pain, just as everyone else had to as well.

"N...No. I didn't see her die...But I know she did. Everyone did." Tears welled up and none could decipher if it was from the thought of their dear scouts death or the death of her family in general. Even Kousagi herself wasn't sure for whom she was crying for, she just cried and found it too hard to stop.

"Everyone? Your home...that's why you are here? You ran away."

"No! I didn't run away! I couldn't have...she was my friend. They were my family! I would never desert them. I had to come here, she told me it was the only way! I have to find the scout of heart. I need to find her and save my people!"

It didn't take much to bring the girl into a round of broken sobs, but Kousagi finally felt another break down. Falling to her knees, the Queen gently took the young girl into her long arms while Kousagi buried her face into the crook of her neck. Usagi could just watch the scene from the sidelines as she still fought to bring her self together, Mamoru noticed the process was not going so well.

"I never meant to imply that you would abandon them. Little one, it is natural to run away when you become frightened. I wasn't aware that you had come on an actual mission however...So Pluto had told you to look for this Scout? What is the scout's title?"

"Mmi Siistur."

"Dear I can not hear you when your face is mushed against me. Straighten up so I can hear you better."

"I said my sister told me."

Whipping away the last remaining tears, Kousagi stared up into the Queen's strong gaze, not daring to break the contact.

"I see. Who is the Soldier of Heart?"

"I wasn't given a title, thats all I know. She is the soldier who fights with heart..."

"Why dear they all fight with..."

"I believe it is more significant than actually fighting with your heart..."

The girl's moved their head up to meet the distraught princess on the bed. The Queen's eyes flashed with something unknown while Mamoru tried to figure out his future wife's tone of voice. It was almost questioning.

"Really? Then what could it possibly mean?"

"I...I don't know. I know though it's not suppose to be this hard to find her. I...I want speak with you alone mother, if that's OK?"

Mamoru looked up worriedly at Usagi while Kousagi looked towards the ground. She wasn't sure where Usagi was going, but she silently thanked her for allowing her to leave. She didn't want to talk about her home nor the mission pushed on her for another second. It was beginning to get to difficult to do. Usagi pleaded with Mamoru through her gaze while Mamoru slowly got up from the couch and walked over to the little girl. Taking her from the Queen's grip, he bowed slightly before walking completely out of the room, shutting the door behind him. The Moon Queen slowly got up from her kneeling position while she met her daughter in front of the bed. Usagi tried to stand up tall and straight, but the news from earlier still hung tight on her shoulders. How she wished she didn't come.

"What is your questions my dearest? I will help in anyway I can."

"Tell me mom...When we died and became reborn...given a second chance...you remember it all don't you? I mean...sure we remember...bits from our past...but where we died you have stayed in tact. Your spirit was strong and so was your will to hold on to all you knew and remembered. Tell me what you remember mom. Who was I before this?"

The Queen shook her head before she found her a spot on her plush bed. Usagi sat with her, still determined to get the answers she sought. Her mom's bright eyes lost more sheen as she stared at nothing in particular before her. Trying to think of the best way to answer without having to actually remember.

"You were you dear, as you are now. Bright, beautiful, strong and wise. I have never been more proud."

"Your not telling me something mom. I know I wasn't like I am now...I can feel it..."

"Dreams you mean? You are having flashbacks my love?"

One nod was her only answer. Queen Serenity sighed as she grabbed for her daughters hand, confusion still written on Usagi's face.

"It was an accident. You were never meant to be what you became, it was all in order to protect you as the Princess. Things went wrong and so once Beryl was finally defeated I used the last of my power to restore your former lives, the way it was suppose to be."

She wanted to question more, but Usagi knew her mother was not fibbing. What was the use of asking about something if it was a mistake? Did she want to even know it? Shaking away her thoughts Usagi turned to her mother while tightening her grip on her hand.

"The scouts destroyed Beryl. Afterwards the world was brought back into harmony and peace. I guess that's all I need to know."

Getting back up onto her feet Usagi walked to the doubled doors without another word. It was her mothers voice that dared to stop her.

"You are correct dear, about one thing. The world was brought back into peace and harmony, but Beryl's defeat was not caused by your girls, but rather my girl. You are the one who wielded the soldiers power love. You were the one who destroyed the evil Queen once and for all."

Usagi gulped as she turned back to look at her mother, trying to find any hint of a lie shining in her eyes. Seeing none, Usagi went back to the memories she could barely recall having.

"I was a Sailor Scout."

"You was their leader. You asked for who you were and I am telling you. Your name in the beginning did not carry the title of Princess, but the pretty Sailor Soldier...Sailor Moon."

As if the name had any power, Usagi found herself falling to her knees in weakness. Trying to take a grip of the hard ground, she never even noticed when her mother joined her at her side. The name kept flashing in the recesses of Usagi's mind, never getting weaker, but stronger. She closed her eyes tightly, wishing she could wish it away. She could feel herself want to repeat it on her lips and feel the power it held for herself. This confused her even more.

_'I am the Champion of Justice.'_

_'In the name of the Moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil.'_

_'I am'_

"Sailor Moon."

The Queen cursed as she caught her daughter before her whole body made contact with the floor. Life was truly becoming too difficult to even hope to remain calm. Even for the ruler of a planet that had seen far worse.


	14. Tiny Treasure

"They're beautiful!"

"As would be anything in the Queen's private stations. All of this belongs to every royal of the Moon family. Usagi used to love it here when she was about your age long ago."

"So I get it from her..."

Since the two were kicked out of the Queen's chambers, Mamoru thought it would be best to cheer up the upset child by taking her to the one place he knew Usagi would like to go, the Royal Treasure Chambers of the Ancients. Everything ever obtained by the Moon family was taken to this room and not just because they looked valuable. All the treasures had been used at one time or another to aid the Moon Kingdom in protecting the royal family and it's people. The objects were worth more than just a couple of bucks and Mamoru hated it for any servant who would have been caught trying to take any of them out, though he doubted any were that stupid.

"What's this Mamoru-sama? It's so pretty!"

"Hm...Let me take a look."

Walking over to a small stand, Mamoru peered into the box shaped glass and found a strange circle locket. He had to squint to see the four colored circles that adorned it's sides before coming to the center where a crescent moon sat outside of a large pink ball. The moon it's self was gold, along with a thin lining, but the majority of the trinket was a light pink color. It looked simple and yet Mamoru couldn't help, but ask himself if he had seen it somewhere before.

"It's pretty isn't it? This is much different than the many scepters and swords that adorn the walls...Why do you suppose it's in a place like this? Must be very special..."

"Yeah...Must be..."

Kousagi squealed with excitement at her past father's answer before gazing once more at the small heirloom. She wasn't really sure why out of everything in the room she had found the locket more enchanting, but there was something about it that made Kousagi almost feel like she was in a trance when she stared at it too long. It was almost as if it was calling to her...To release it from it's glass prison.

_'Your heart sometimes doesn't always connect with your mind. If your heart calls you listen and even if your mind says different, follow it. You may not know why, but I assure you, your heart will.'_

The memory's of her mother's words echoed in Kousagi's mind. She hated when feelings and thoughts came when she least wanted them too, but things were starting to get too confusing. Why was she so unlucky anyways?

"OK Kousagi, let's go before Usagi and the Queen notice we are missing. Come on now." Mamoru waited until Kousagi nodded her head before he turned on his heel towards the entrance. He was so busy with his own mind's thoughts that he wasn't able to catch the small 'tick' of the glass as Kousagi quickly grabbed the small locket out of it's case. Without words, the little girl quietly tucked the treasure inside the small blue purse that Usagi let her use for their short visit to the palace. She was very grateful for the jester, otherwise she was going to be leaving empty handed.

_'I can't steal something if it belongs to the royal Moon family. I am part of that family so __technically__ I'm just using what is partially mine...Though I have no idea why I even felt the urge to grab it...It was just another feeling again...'_

"After this lets go get some food, OK? I bet Usagi could use some...You as well."

A loud yes echoed off the walls as Kousagi put her small hand in Mamoru's larger one. Together they made their way down the empty hall to the Queen's resting area.

HHH

"My head hurts."

"You took a quick fall so I am not surprised. Your colors back though!"

"Joy."

Rubbing her sore temple, Usagi's eyes fluttered open, just to stare back into her mother's worried ones. Queen Serenity held a slight smile as she helped her daughter up on the bed.

"You worried me."

"You surprised me...I was a Sailor Scout?"

"You was."

"Why?"

"A mistake dear. You really shouldn't even worry about it. It is in the past."

"Right...It's effecting my future though...Is that the result from the mistake?"

"I don't know...Unlikely."

"Was I strong?"

"You was that and so much more."

Clutching onto her mother's hands tightly, Usagi tried her best to steady her racing heart. She somehow knew she wasn't what she was meant to be, but for some reason her being a Sailor Scout sounded almost natural and that is what made it so unnatural. She was the princess for heavens sake! A Sailor Scout is what protected her, not the other way around. So then why did the words feel so right on her tongue when she uttered her past name? Why did it feel so good when it finally left her lips?

"Sailor Moon..."

"A champion of Justice...That was you."

"Is it bad to say I like the sound of that?"

"Dear I..."

"Knock Knock!"

A humming Kousagi ran into the room and pounced on the silk feeling bed before her. She knew Usagi would be feeling down and thought her 'busting in happily' move would help cheer her up. Mamoru shook his head as he walked slowly to the girl's after closing the door shut behind him.

"I thought she would at least wait for a reply..."

"It's OK Mamoru, I'm ready to leave now if that's OK?"

"Of course, are you two done chatting?"

The older woman stared uncertainly into her daughters orbs until she finally seen the light fall back into her blue irises. A small smile found it's way to the Queen's lips before replying with a quiet yes. Usagi smiled slightly before giving her mom a quick hug and hopping down with Kousagi securely in her arms. Mamoru bowed in respect to them both.

"I guess we'll be on our way then. Thank you for your time your Majesty."

"Anytime Prince Endymion. Please come by more often."

"Of course. Hopefully this time on better circumstances."

"Yes let us pray so."

Mamoru waited until Usagi joined him at his side before he took to the door. The Queen waited until they were fully out of the room before letting go of her long held breath.

"Good luck my dearest...I believe your past will soon become your future. Time is not done changing and that small child is helping it on it's way."

Slowly Queen Serenity pulled out the tiny soldier power stick that laid safe under her soft pillow case. She gripped it tightly before letting a few tears fall.

_'It is her destiny.'_

"Yes...but was this meant to be your fate...Pluto...my friend..."

_'In time...We will see.'_


	15. Return the past Again

"So…you was a Sailor Scout? How can we not remember this…"

Kousagi had finally fallen asleep in her own bed while Usagi had decided to speak to Mamoru in their own private courtiers about her talk between her and her mother. Mamoru was beyond surprised by the new information.

"My name was Sailor Moon and apparently I was pretty strong…but my knowledge on it is very limited. Mother didn't seem to wish to speak of it."

"I just don't understand how you could be a Sailor Scout and I can't remember any of it. How can I not remember any of it?"

"All of our memories are pretty sparse, but this truly sheds a new light on the situation. If I was a Sailor Scout, than who else was? Was there more that we don't remember? Mamoru perhaps we truly did know the Scout of Heart!"

Mamoru raised a brow at the giggling woman before him. Usagi could not contain her joy as the thought dawned on her.

"Scout of Heart? So are we really going to keep that as this mysterious woman's title? You can't think of anything better…"

"Oh shut up baka! I think it's lovely. Anyways…we have no idea who she really is and she needs some kind of title to go by! I think it suits her."

"We need to consult the scouts and see if they remember anything odd from our past lives. Maybe if we can all work together to piece back our past then the fog on our memories could finally be lifted."

Usagi agreed as she jumped onto the bed with her lover, fully prepared to be in his strong embrace. Mamoru welcomed her happily as they both laid down in bliss.

"One of these days…We'll never have to worry about these fights and wars. We'll live in complete harmony with one another and then Earth could finally left in peace."

"Hai. I can't wait for such a future Usa. It sounds like heaven already."

Usagi smiled wider as she held Mamoru closer to her body. She could feel his hug become tighter as well while he hummed a very familiar tune. She wanted to hum along, sing along, but her eyes were already getting too heavy to let her.

'_It's always nice to sleep to nice music. I wonder if he's doing that on purpose…'_

Mamoru glanced down as he felt Usagi's hold on him loosen and her breath becoming evened out. Smiling softly to himself, he followed her lead as he to welcome sleep to take him for the remaining of the night.

OO

"You are not to go anywhere until we figure this whole thing out! Do you hear me?"

Rini rolled her large pink eyes at her angered mother as she continued to stop her movement towards Pluto's grand doors. She knew what she was doing was risky, but she also knew she had no other choice. Someone besides her had went through the gates of time and she was going to find out who.

"It may be the person who killed Pluto."

"It wasn't."

Rini had always respected how honest her mother was, but at that moment she needed to be lied to. No one had known what had happened to the beautiful soldier of time and she wanted desperately to believe who ever it was had been the one to use the power of time for their own selfish needs. It sounded like a good reason to wish for the death of the woman who guarded the place they needed to pass through, but hearing such confidence from the young Queen, she knew she was wrong.

'_That doesn't mean I can't still believe I am right though. Pluto…'_

She had always been close to the elder Scout and her death had truly pushed her off the edge of sanity. Her mother and father had tried their hardest to console her, but there was only so much they could do. She had to find out what happened for herself and regardless if the time-hopper had actually killed Pluto or not, they had to at least know who was responsible.

"The person may not have killed her, but they still may know who did."

A deep sigh formed behind her as Rini finally let go of the breath she was holding. Turning around to face her mother, she tried her hardest to not break down into tears again. She knew her mother was trying to attempt the same thing and it seemed her facade was breaking faster to her own dismay.

"If you must go…I will not stop you. If anything seems strange you come straight back. I had just lost a dear cousin Chibi-Usa. Do not let me lose a daughter too."

The hurt and fear that swirled within her mothers blue eyes pained Rini to no end. She knew she was putting her mother through a lot, but this was necessary. She had to go find out what had happened, not just for her own sake, but her home's as well.

"You will never lose me mom. I will be back in no time!"

Queen Serenity smiled knowingly at her daughter as Rini gave her a bow of dismissal. Not being able to contain her sadness any longer, Serenity fell to the crystal ground in a crumbling heap. She feared for her daughter for she knew that Pluto could have died at any place and time for her to not be where she usually sat at her post…

'_Chibi-Usa has no idea how urgent the situation is. We are not even sure at what point in time everything happened. Our future is now at stake!'_

Even as she thought about all the possible reasons for the death of her friend, Serenity couldn't help but go back to a past at which remained a big haze for her. Almost immediately a feeling of gloom fell upon her lean shoulders as she knew, somehow, her first life on Earth may be involved in some way.

'_I believe every secret will be boiling to the surface soon…and I will be caught in it's line of fire.'_


	16. Bad Time for Landing

Rini really wasn't sure what she was expecting, but everything seemed surreal. As soon as she stepped into the gates of time the usual warm feeling that would surround her evaporated and left the presence of gloom and uncertainty.

"Even the aura of the portals changed now that Pluto isn't watching over them..."

Rini could feel herself swimming past some of the most important times in Crystal Tokyo's life, then all the way back before Crystal Tokyo had even been created. She could see and hear the past conversations and battles that helped shape her world and then silence started to engulf her. Her red eyes began to dart to the images beside her, confusion clear on her features.

"Thats odd...I wonder why no one is saying anything. Usually these things never have a mute button on them...What could pos...AHH!"

A blinding light surrounded her as a voice shot through the silent void.

_'Welcome little one, now it is you who must correct what had been wronged. Find her, for she is the only one who can save your home.'_

"Find her? I can't even see her! What is this light?"

_'You must find the one with the heart to change your future. Her light is the only thing that will shine through the darkness."_

"Your light seems pretty bright to me and certainly is shiny enough to fill in this darkness. Who are you? Who is she?"

_'I cannot answer your questions but I can leave you with this: You know her better than you know yourself. Her warmth is what you seek when you feel the cold and her happiness is the only thing that can eliminate your sadness. She is one of the most important people in your life and she will die for you without hesitation.'_

"...She's one of the most important people in my life? So I...Not again! Just wait a minute will ya?"

Technicolors poured throughout the spacious vortex then, suddenly Rini felt herself begin to fall out of it's magnetic pool. She knew she had arrived at her destination.

_'Though I have no idea where my destination is.'_

Cracking open an eye all the rainbow colors swirled into a brilliant blue as Rini realized she was looking into the darkening sky.

"Well I guess I'll find out soon."

Then the small princess braced herself for the difficult landing she knew would come.

"Today looks gloomier than yesterday...Maybe it wasn't the best idea to do some last minute shopping, eh Kousagi-Chan?"

Humming in contentment Kousagi simply nodded her head twice as the two girls continued on their way down the empty sidewalk. It was already past sundown and many of the regulars had already arrived at their homes where the mothers were more then likely sitting down to enjoy a home cooked meal with their loved ones. Usagi couldn't help but smile as she thought on how one day soon she too will be one of those mothers with a family of her own.

"Usagi...Usagi-sama!" Kousagi tried desperately to grab the elder girls attention as a small, yet significantly powerful aura began to get closer and closer to them. She almost promised herself that she had felt such an aura before, but at that moment no faces could come to mind.

"Kousagi what is so important that you have to...Wha..What the...!"

Thick pink hair and frightened eyes was all the unexpected Princess could decipher before she was plunged downward for a second time on that very walkway.

"Ops! I am so sorry miss, I don't know what happened."

The tiny girl could only make out that last sentence before she found herself in a death-grip hug from a strange girl beside her. Tears fell from the small child's eyes as she tightened her embrace on her older, yet younger sister from the future.

"I...I thought I'd never see you again!"

Kousagi managed to choke out her words while Rini continued to cock her head in confusion. Both girls completely unaware of the completely knocked out woman beneath them.

"Um...I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Blinking away tears, Kousagi slightly loosened her tight grip on her sister before muffling a few incoherent words into Rini's wrinkled dress.

"I didn't understand anything you just said and you are seriously starting to hurt me here!"

As if she was chained down, Rini fought and fought the tiny stranger until finally Kousagi felt it was OK to let her go. Thinking the kid lost her mind and that perhaps she had fallen on her as well, she bent over and felt the top of her little head, finally able to get a good look at the girl. Realization dawned on the baffled princess of the moon.

"You..you have my hair style? And what is with your pink hair?"

"I'm from the future. My name is Kousagi Chiba, Princess of the Moon and Earth and second heir to Crystal Tokyo."

Rini blinked a few times, feeling as if she was the one loosing her sanity or perhaps she was in a strange and utterly confusing dream. Second heir?

_'There's just me in Crystal Tokyo, not two! But then again...Did she just say?...'_

"You are _also_ from the future?"

"Uhuh."

"I see...And a Princess...Mother Queen Serenity and Father King Endymion?"

"That's our parents."

"Riiight..."

Silence fell between the two as Rini stared Kousagi up in down. Kousagi just smiled sweetly at her elder sibling, knowing full well Rini was trying to decipher if she could be trusted or not. That was one thing Kousagi knew Rini had got from their dad since their mother was all too trusting. The King had always checked every person out before ever accepting a story from a stranger, unless the person seriously needed help at that given time.

_'He always said one could never be too careful. Mommy however...tended to disagree...'_

"Why are you here then...sis."

Smiling even brighter Kousagi opened her mouth wide to explain her dilemma which she was almost sure was the same as her sisters before a muffled and pained voice came from below them. Rini almost panicked as she realized she was still standing on the poor woman she had brought to the ground.

"I am SO sorry miss! I can't believe I..."

"Save it. I heard it all before anyways."

Rubbing her sore temple Usagi nearly cursed at herself for ever believing she could have one decent walk without having something strange happen to her along the way.

_'Ever since that little girl came to our world everything has been turned upside down. Sheesh and here I thought I'd be married and bearing a child of my own. Not after this I won't! Sorry girls but you are definitely going to be born a few years..maybe decades late! I soooo need a break..'_

"Again, I am sorry. My name is Chibi Usa! You can call me Rini."

Smiling friendly, Rini couldn't help but give the woman a once over. She was definitely younger then her mother, but the resemblance was to uncanny.

"Um...I'm sorry if I may can I have your na..."

"I take it you came from the future also?"

"Erm...well yes but I..."

"Here because something horrible happened and must look for a certain scout?"

"Something like that...So do you..."

'Sigh'

"My first daughter right?"

Rini gave up trying to say anything as her future younger sister just nodded her head once for the blond. Usagi just cracked a smile as she went and grabbed Rini's hand.

"Well my shopping is done so how about you walk with us back the the kingdom? I'm not as old as you remember me I'm sure, so for now lets just stick with Usagi, OK?"

Smiling harmlessly downwards, Usagi tried her hardest to stay calm. Rini, without any words or complaints, allowed the one named Usagi and Kousagi to lead them back to their home. All the while wondering what kind of world, planet, or dimension she ended up in.

_'What the heck have I gotten myself into?'_


	17. Pondering and Sleep

Guys I am sorry for the being so late with this story. I have been so busy lately I have put all my stories on a hiatus and trust me, I HATE when authors do that to their stories. Between studing and working I rarely have time to do much else, but I'll try to make up for the lost time. Thanks for all your reviews and messages! Now, on with the story!

OOOO

"None of this makes sense. So who exactly told you this?"

Mamoru couldn't help but ask as Usagi snuggled closer to him on the sofa bed. Rini just leaned more into her pillow.

"Wish I knew. Her voice wasn't of anyone's that I have heard before. She seemed like she knew what she was talking about though..."

"Your the one who told me to find her. Pluto had told you..."

"If I told you then why didn't I just come here? Pluto told me...So then...She died in your time?"

No answer came as Kousagi tried her hardest to stop the tears that threatened to fall. She could still hear Rini's words saying how she was the only one who could help them. She was their only hope.

"I...You..."

Rini stared deep into her sisters eyes as she finally started to understand. In Kousagi's time, she along with everyone else couldn't have made it. Otherwise Kousagi would be at home with their parents. It seems Pluto wasn't the only one she was loosing.

"How can we save them?"

"You told me about a soldier Pluto spoke of. Do you remember?"

"No...Well...sort of...She was a true leader who sacrificed everything for her friends and family. It was just one battle though..."

"Pluto must have told you more since that is who you told me to find! Surely you remember something else?"

"No Kousagi I don't...I...I'm sorry..."

Silence again engulfed the two as Mamoru and Usagi held each other closer. Usagi couldn't help but feel bitter and helpless. She hated the person who had done this to her future kids and despised how she could be of little help. She wanted to go find the monster who had been destroying her future family but without the mystery scout she believed it would all be pointless. Mamoru wasn't far from thinking the same exact thing.

"You will stay here with us and we will all look for this person together, OK? So for now, please no over thinking anything and lets leave these troubles alone for another time. After all, dwelling on things we can't fix will do nothing to help our minds stay healthy and strong."

Rini and Kousagi nodded their heads in unison as their past dad smiled kindly at them. Usagi couldn't help but be proud of his little speech, knowing full well he had and will make an excellent dad in their future.

_'And there will be a future. No matter what, I will see to it.'_

"Ok girls I believe it's time for all of us to get some sleep OK? Rini tomorrow you will meet with the Sailor Scouts and tell them your side of the story. Any and all information helps!"

"OK Usagi-chan...Arigato."

Smiling, Usagi wrapped the two girls up in a thick silky blanket as her and Mamoru left for the two to sleep. Rini allowed Kousagi to snuggle close to her for warmth as she stared up at the darkened ceiling that had been decorated in glowing stars. Minutes gone by as Rini knew it would be awhile before she fell asleep and she couldn't help but wonder just how her little sister done it.

_'She had gone through a lot...More then even me. How could she possibly manage sleep with all these burdens?'_

She secretly wanted to wake up the child and ask, but that would have been pointless. Instead, she gathered Kousagi closer into her arms as she closed her tired red eyes.


	18. Poor Prince and Poor Brownie

This is part of the story, but I wanted something to break up the tension of all the sad moments. So heres a short little snippet! Also as of now, Rini had been with the family for about a week so she is starting to find her own routine and feeling comfortable with her younger sister. You'll see what I mean! Usagi's side of this will surely show in this little update. Enjoy!

OOO

"Stop it Kousagi! I wanted that brownie!"

"No, you said you wanted the cookie! I heard you. So you stop it!"

"Gah, I'm telling you to give me that! Have you ever heard about respecting your elders?"

"Your not my elder, your just a meanie!"

"Stop acting like a little kid!"

"I a_m _a little kid. Apparently your not just dumb your blind also!"

"Wha? How dare you! You little...you brat!"

"Don't call me that!"

"I think I just did."

"Why..I...WHAAAA!

Running down the hall, Mamoru covered his sensitive ears as he made his way into the kingdom's main kitchen. He tried his hardest to ignore the echoes of his two future daughters but the crying he just couldn't take. Everyone had a breaking point, and that all to familiar wail was his.

"Rini just what are you doing to your little sister, I do have work! Please, Kousagi hunny, just stop with the crying OK? Are you hurt?"

Rini just crossed her arms as Kousagi fell to the spotless white floor in tears. Once most of the loudest cries simmered, Mamoru moved away his hands as he walked over to pick up his youngest girl without breaking eye contact with his eldest.

"Please tell me you have a good explanation?"

"Shes just a baby."

"Rini!"

"Fine...Here!...Sorry..."

The apology was so muffled Mamoru couldn't help but smile. The small and crushed baked goodie was almost to much to bear. Mamoru couldn't believe that not just one, but both his children had gotten his fiancé's worst habit. Her sweet tooth.

"So...You two were sitting here fighting and screaming over a brownie?"

"Not...J...Just a brownie. It was th...the last one!"

Kousagi knew she was making a big fuss but having her past dad hold her reminded her so much of the times when her life was normal and simple. She longed to be held like that by her usual dad and have her usual sister yelling at her. For now though, this would have to do.

"I had told her that I wanted the brownie and she could have the cookie. But instead she tried to eat the brownie before I could even get to it!"

"I see...well not that I want to disagree with either of you, but you did know that Usagi was actually leaving to bring back more brownies from the nearby bakery right? Since we allowed the royal bakers to take a week off?"

Realization dawned on the two as Kousagi's whimpers stopped completely, leaving Mamoru amazed at how they stopped so abruptely. Rini eyed her younger sibling as Kousagi jumped out of the Prince's embrace and smiled at the two bewildered people in the room.

"Thats great! Ok well then Rini you can have it then. I'm sorry sis!"

Before Rini could even try to respond back, Kousagi started to skip back out into the hallway, humming some strange and yet familiar tune. Mamoru just shook his head at her departure while turning to the other child.

"Well, is that solved? You can keep the brownie. Now please settle down so I can finish the paper work before Usagi comes home. Once she's here I will _never_ get it finished in time!"

Rini nodded her head as her past dad walked back the way he came, wondering how she even let the argument get so far.

_'I guess it doesn't really matter. Kousagi will have to wait until Usagi-chan comes back to have a brownie while I'll get this nice and...wait a minute!'_

Surprised at how Kousagi backed down so easily, Rini completely forgot what condition the said brownie was in. Looking at the crumbled piece in her hands, the young Princess nearly scoffed at how stupid she had been.

_'That little...She...'_

"Kousagi! How dare you trick me! You listen to your old sister and get back here right now!"

Once more running feet and screeching voices were heard as Mamoru again grabbed his aching ears. Did they not understand he had work to do?

"Knock knock! Hey Mamo-chan, look at all these goodies I have. I know I said I was going to get just brownies, but I always bring home those so instead I picked up a few extras. Oh I know you will love them! Also, do you know why the girls are yelling like banshees?"

Knocking his head against the cold wood of his desk, Mamoru couldn't help but curse in exasperation.

_'We are definitely waiting a while before we have kids. I need some peace at least. Now my paper work will never get done!'_

"Are you listening to me? Mamoru! Would you at least look at me? Sheesh you are terrible at conversing you know that?"

Mamoru wondered just how long Usagi would keep on while the girls kept yelling in some other room near them. Peace just wasn't something people granted him. How he longed for some ounce of silence.

"Mamoru! Come on will you at least lift up your head a little? Ma-mo-ru!"

_'…'_

_Sigh._


	19. Fire Reading Time

"Haruka...What is it?"

Michiru set down her coffee cup onto the marble counter as she made her way into the living area. Haruka stared harshly out into the night sky feeling the cool breeze that floated into the dim lit room.

"Something is off...Can you feel it? As if we were not meant to follow this duty, but start another one...Somewhere."

Curiosity gripped onto the other woman as she slowly enveloped the Princess of Uranus into a loving embrace.

"I do know what you mean, but what other kind of fate could we have? We are the outer scouts and as such we must stay at our posts at all times. It is amazing how we are still able to sneak away from our kingdoms for even a couple of minutes to get this alone time we have now. Face it, our fate is sealed."

Haruka said nothing as she slowly cupped her lovers hands with her own, never breaking eye contact with the brightest star that shown in the sky. An eerie feeling took over her heart and soul and the young princess knew something was indeed wrong.

_'I must head to Pluto to speak with her. Last I heard the Queen had _s_aid she wished to speak with us for some kind of dire news, I wonder if our old friend knows of it?'_

"We will see Pluto within the hour. Something is wrong, I just know it."

Neptune sighed heavily as she nodded into the short blond's dress coat. She just knew something would interrupt the little time they had with each other. She just hated that it came to an end so soon.

_'Oh well, such as life I guess.'_

OO

"Something...broke? What do you mean broke?"

Usagi observed the growing fire with fascination and a mixture of confusion. Ray had been trying to find answers to the questions that hung in the air, but so far nothing had been coming up. It took weeks of meditating and fasting for Rays spiritual powers to finally grow to its peak before Ray had attempted her fire readings. Usagi understood that it was only their psychic friend who could work such magics and pleaded to Ray to attempt her special gift as much as she could as a way to get some kind of answers. The priestess obeyed, but now that something finally did show up, the young princesses were more baffled then ever.

"The fire cannot talk, so we must try to interpret the reading the best we can. From what I can gather it seems as though something happened in our past that created a chain reaction for our future. Around this time more events were suppose to happen and yet did not, making us more untrained and weaker then what we were meant to be. The only reason I can gather that is because of what the two girls had told me. We didn't even stay a live for a second when we faced that creature in the future. So something had to of happened to cause it, the thing is I just don't know what that particular thing was..."

"So nothing about the mystery scout? Just something about a scene that was suppose to happen and didn't? Well thats bogus..."

"Usagi! I told you this thing isn't the easiest to interpret. Sheesh you should have known better then to get exact answers."

"Whatever."

Ray rolled her eyes as she stared deeper into darkening flames. She envisioned a great battle that was won, but could not see the face of the actual victor. She just knew it was a sailor scout from the fuku she had worn and knew it was Beryl from the waving hair and long skin-tight dress. Something was off about the battle though...Where on earth were they?

"It's our last battle with Beryl and someone had just won but I don't know which of the scouts it is. If I remember correctly I died before we reached the evil Queen. Perhaps the others know?"

"..."

"I must ask them next time we all share a meeting. It is important."

"What happens after the battle? What goes on then?"

Ray looked dead into Usagi's bright blue eyes as she tried her hardest to get her Princess to understand just what it was the fire was telling her. Usagi wasn't the easiest person to speak to with regarding information and since the information was confusing even to herself, she figured this was definitely going to be a difficult task.

"It all goes black. The fire shows the end of the battle, the soldier seems to be falling back and then after that everything changes. A small light joins into darkness, almost blinking out into extension and then nothing. It's showing me that's where it went wrong. The battle was correct and meant to happen but afterwards...time changed. Fate changed. Destiny started on a different course and something tells me were not suppose to be on it."

Usagi nodded her head in understanding. She still had a lot of questions but as she stared into the tall fire, she allowed its calming heat to seal them away for another time. Taking in a deep breath, Usagi tried to say what she should have told Ray before they even started the reading. What she should have told all her friends after the visit with her mother.

"I...It was me."

"Huh what was you?"

At this point Ray had already taken a break and had started walking around the small shrine, cleaning up the ash the fell around the circling stones. Usagi stayed glued to the floor as her eyes followed every movement her friend had made.

"It was me who had been the one who defeated Beryl...I don't remember it...nor even being in a close range with the witch, but mother had told me about two weeks ago about it. It seems I was a scout in order to protect my identity. That same identity was the one who destroyed that monster so long ago."

Surprised at how smooth all the words came out, Usagi nearly missed the stunned expression on the raven haired woman's face. Ray about tripped on a loose nail as she let the blond's words repeat once again in her mind. Trying to understand and absorb the new found information. A sailor scout? Usagi? Their Princess?

"How...How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure...I just know mother thought it was the best and easiest way to ensure my protection. She thought that if the enemy believed me to be one of you all then they would never guess I was the real Princess of the Moon. They would keep searching while we kept fighting them. In essence my crystal and myself would stay safe while still being able to help the Sailor Scouts fight off Beryl and her minions. I guess it worked?"

"I guess...but...wow."

Ray slowly knelt down beside her future queen still trying to get used to everything being said. Something still didn't sound right however...

"If you were the one who defeated her, then where is your power stick? How did you become a Sailor Scout? The Moon Princess shouldn't even be capable of that transformation. Even with the Silver Crystal."

"I'm not sure...Like I said, mom told me all of this so I really don't remember anything of that time. I just wanted to let you know what was said. Either way, thats all in the past now. Mom said she set things right after we died in the last battle. She put things the way they are suppose to be so there is really no reason dwelling on it."

"Yeah...your right."

Smiling softly Usagi quickly gave her best friend a tight hug before jumping up from her spot on the floor and heading to the entrance. She took one last glance at the fire before turning back to her friend for a small good bye.

"I will see you tomorrow I guess?"

"Of course. Good bye Usagi-chan."

"Bye Raye-chan!"

She could hear her fading footsteps as Raye brought her back to the hard wood floor. Usagi seemed to sound convincing...But even her voice cracked a little at the last of their conversation. Almost like she too had been unsure.

_'The fire stops at the battle and afterwards nothing but a light fading is shown. Perhaps it was Usagi's light that had went out that day? I'm not sure if the queen was doing what was right for us or what was right for her...I wonder...'_

Ray tried to shake the away that foreboding feeling that something was drastically wrong, but before she could the fire cracked before her, grabbing her attention. What she saw in its depths reminded her of a very old, very disturbing dream she vaguely remembered having.

_'__Please…You cannot protect me forever. It is something I was born to do. I must go.'_

How on earth could she have forgotten? Has it been so long?

"Usagi..."

'_Keeping me locked away will help no one. I am the only one who can do what needs to be done. Do not shut me away Sailor Mars. For once let me return the favor and protect you. The time will come and you will regret not listening to me.'_

She wanted to ignore the voice, but the fire's crackling only made it all seem that much louder. She could see the eyes of her princess burning in a way that only a true scout could muster. That look of dread on her face and that stare of determination could not be mistaken. The scout that appeared before her stood with grace and power. She glowed with a beauty that demanded attention. This was a woman both familiar and foreign to the Sailor Mars and in all honesty...it freaked her out.

_'...__ I am the Scout of Love and Justice. Sailor Moon!'_

"Sailor Moon..."

Ray hated how natural the name rolled off her tongue. It felt as though she had said it a million times before and seemed so right. This was definitely a problem, for not just her but the rest of the team as well.

_'I think I know what went wrong...I just hope I'm not right.'_

Staring deeper into the burning flames...Mars knew that wish would not be so easily granted. She just hoped their Queen knew the same thing.


	20. The Outer's Troubles

"I can't believe I.. This just isn't possible. It just isn't!"

Pacing back in forth, Haruka tried her hardest to calm down her reasonably upset better-half. The soldiers of the outside gate to the palace had just given the dreadful news about their friend's death hours ago, and after much calming down on Haruka's part, she was now trying to simmer down the raging Scout of Water. Nothing made sense, this much the two knew, for how could Pluto fully die? She was never to leave her post, always to watch over the long span of time and space. It was a lonely job, but it was her destiny.

"How could it be true? They must be mistaken! How can the watcher of time die? It just can't happen! It jus..."

"Michuru, please. I know it's unsettling but its about time we be mature about this. The longer we stay scatter brained from anger and sadness the longer Pluto's killer walks off unscathed."

Knowing the Scout of Wind was right was hard on Princess Neptune, but she was in no mood to let it linger on her heart. Whoever murdered their long time friend and fellow comrade would die a long and painful death. That part was certain. For no amount of pleading would fix what has been done. Sailor Pluto, Princess Setsuna, was dead and nothing would change that. It was time they took matters into their own hands.

"We...we can't leave our posts..."

It was more of a burdened statement, not meant for an answer, but Haruka had never cared for such sentences. Always the first to give the reply when none was needed.

"The Queen is highly desperate to find out who had killed her beloved soldier. At this moment, even we are needed at her side. I believe we are at least given some leniency on the situation so if asked, we may just be able to leave our stations for a small amount of time."

Neptune said nothing as she walked passed her love and headed towards the long hall, heading back towards the entrance to the castle. They needed to leave as soon as possible to reach the moon within good time. She knew at that moment the Queen would be in a long and drawn out meeting, but that would have to come to an end. It was about time the inner and outer scouts held a meeting of their own, for they needed all the help they could get.

_'It's been far to long since we have seen our fellow scouts. This will be interesting.'_

OO

"The outers? Are you sure?"

It wasn't something a person regularly heard about. Everyone in the galaxy knew of the lonely lives the outer Sailor Scouts was forced to endure. While the inners were apart of Princess Serenity's court, the scouts from the more distant planets were used as the main protection of the lunar kingdom and family. They were to always stay at their palaces, guarding the main entrance into their worlds, never to leave their posts. It was only in desperate situations, when any of the scouts had a real get together. The Moon Princess couldn't even remember the last time she had even saw the mysterious soldiers.

_'Probably the day I was born, for I can't even remember them from when I was a kid. This will definitely be exciting!'_

She knew why they wanted a meeting, but it was almost impossible to contain her joy at the arrangement. She had always wanted to meet her distant cousins, but never had any opportunity to do so. She had once asked her mother if she could travel to their homes one summer, but the answer came without saying. It was too dangerous and that would never change.

"I'm positive Minako, I have just received word."

"Ok Amy-chan, but when?"

"Tonight Serenity, so be ready."

It was not accustomed for the Princess to be in such a meeting, but it was the only wish Serenity truly wanted and her friends could not deny her such. They were all a little anxious to meet the other Princesses but no one would truly admit it. The meeting was for business only and for Pluto's sake, they would keep it to that.

"Pluto had once told me about them when I sneaked into the gates of time when I was young. I think they were quite close."

Rini nearly looked shocked as she listened to her past mother's confession. Pluto had never mentioned to her that her mother would do exactly as she did when she was her age. So was that why her mother allowed her to do so when it was completely forbidden?

"I believe they were...Pluto was their leader just as I am the inners. You guys would be totally lost with out me so just think about what kind of position they are in right now!"

Makoto gave no warning as she gently shoved her elbow into Minako's shoulder. She rubbed her sore skin gingerly as Serenity and Amy giggled.

"Well enough chit-chat we need to prepare. Come on, lets go get ready. We are needed on the moon in an hour."

Everyone agreed with Ray as they separated, each going to their own rooms to change. A small ache found it's way into Serenity's heart as she slowly opened and shut the door behind her. Leaning against the closes wall, she felt a strong headache take root.

_'Something is coming, you must be ready.'_

It was a familiar and yet unfamiliar voice that entered her head as soon as she departed from the girls. She didn't know who it belonged to or where it came from but the urgency that followed it would not leave her. She knew it was a warning and it frightened her to no end.

_'You must be ready, chaos is on his way.'_


	21. Voice's of Warnings

The meeting was awkward at first, but soon everyone fell into a semi-comfortable place. Uranus and Neptune was baffled at the sight of their Princess as she entered the room, followed by their fellow teammates, but neither was upset on any level. Uranus was the first to bow and take their Lady's hand while Neptune soon followed her lead. They both looked towards Serenity as if she was the first person of the Lunarian family they had ever met and Serenity was just about to fully believe it. She blushed darkly as the two gushed about seeing her and she tried her hardest to do the same. She was in such a state of happiness to finally meet the two that all three nearly forgot that there had been others in the room. The outers laughed nervously as they both greeted the other scouts and the Princess silently walked over to a seat next to her mother. The Queen said nothing, only smiled at her loving daughter and future Queen.

"The meeting will begin."

It was simple, but effective as every scout began their conversation. Serenity said nothing as she watched her guardian's agree and disagreed over small facts and opinions that each of them held. She had wanted Endymion to join her but he had told her something strange seemed to be disrupting his planet's 'spirit' and wished to stay and investigate, leaving her alone to watch the debates of the girls. Tiredness crept it's way up into Serenity's legs and spine, but she sat as motionless as her mother who had recently joined in on the conversations. She wished she could say something, anything to help matters, but what could she say or do that could be of use? She was a Princess and knew nearly nothing about being a soldier or of battles that had been fought through the years. If her mother had never told her of her 'messed-up' past she would have never believed she could be apart of such an alien life.

"So it is agreed then?"

"Agreed."

Looking back up from her lap, Serenity noticed the look in everyone's eyes and couldn't help but admire them. They were so full of determination and commitment that she could not have felt prouder at being in the mercy of such women, of such soldiers. Even if she was their ruler, it was them that truly held her in their strong hold. For if she did not have such scouts, then she and her world would have been done-in a long time ago and she knew it.

"Good."

Her mother smiled widely at the young girls in front of her before she swiftly sat up and walked towards the large doubled door of the meeting room. Her smile never left as she threw them open and slowly gestured for them to follow.

"The meeting is over, now let us eat in the dining hall."

Ray nearly smirked as she watched her Princess's eye's grow twice as large before she simply jumped out of her seat(much less graceful then her mother) and ran towards the doors. The two new comers nearly smiled in amusement.

OO

"So you guys are to stay with us? How exciting!"

While the morning was filled with sadness and uncertainty at the meeting, the afternoon seemed to calm the stirred up sea of emotions. Uranus and Neptune began to give the scouts pointers on some weaponry and told them about their special 'talismans' while Serenity seemed to take in all the new information with absolute joy and wonder. Endymion and the children finally showed up as Serenity gave the introductions to their new friends and the two bowed just as respectively as when they had met their Princess. Then later Endymion had given some news about Earth, saying he detected some small disturbances, but still could not figure out where they were coming from. All and all, things simmered down and people got along perfectly. They were each slowly forgetting about the things said at the time of the meeting and a small shake in the portals of time began to expand ever so slightly, leaving an even bigger opening then any could ever believe possible.

Serenity walked outside to the balcony as the night's air began to push past as the setting sun gave off its last rays. She sighed in contentment, trying to ignore the small pain in her soul.

_'The darkness is approaching, you must not forget.'_

The voice still bothered her, but she was not going to let it ruin the time she had with her loved ones. She tried to shake out the terrible nuisance, but it was already to late. Sadness and weariness had already started to show in her bright blue eyes and there was no way she could stop the small aching that soon followed.

_'Where are you? Are you the Soldier of Hope?'_

She knew it was a long shot as silence followed her pleading question. The voice never answered such things, only confused them more.

_'Soon not even the Light of Hope will stop her. Then it will all be too late...'_


	22. Defiance of a Star

"I wonder how much longer she will run before she realizes she already failed in her attempt to rescue her world from destruction. The only things left are rubble and dirt. Poor little princess..."

Walking back to her golden toned chair, the Scout of Misfortune sat down gazing at the millions of stars that surrounded her, or rather their star seeds. She smiled slightly to herself as the shines seemed to dance for her, only her. They were all beautiful in their own respects, standing for the very power and prestige that guided the people who carried them. However, there was only one that seemed to always hold her eye. It was probably the most unusual star seed she had ever encountered, for not only was it in the shape of a rose, but also the most purest light she had ever seen. She knew who had once carried it was powerful in her own respect, but this light, while all the other seemed to bow at its presence, seemed to taunt her as if saying 'you may have captured me and killed my body, but you will never obtain my shine.' Of course it was absurd either way, she had already won over the small glittering light, but something still bugged her about it. Something she just couldn't explain...

"Your star is absolutely beautiful Queen Serenity, but it is no where near the power I possess. So how much longer will you defy my darkness?"

Raising both of her arms, she beckoned the small seed towards her and she watched in amazement as every other seed moved out of the small star's way. It was as if they all had a mind of their own and still recognized the small shine as their rulers. They seemed to move out of respect, not simply obedience to her, but to the other.

"Preposterous. What a silly thought and pointless at that."

It seemed like forever until the small shine finally reached the woman and even longer before it touched her outstretched palms. A hiss was soon heard as soon as contact was made. The scout stroked her now burned hands as the star continued to hover where it stayed. Again she felt it taunt her and she couldn't figure out if she was more so confused as she was angered.

"I am the strongest Sailor Scout of all time and ruler of the entire universe. You will learn that I, Galaxia, am your full and complete ruler. How can you, a mere seed, defy me?"

She wasn't expecting a reply as she slowly stood up from her throne and walked over to a large and seemingly harmless door. To any regular person, one would simply think the door was a hoax of sorts. It stood up without any walls supporting it and you could walk completely around it, showing that it led to no where in particular. A human would call it a magic trick and a person from another galaxy would simply think it stood for decoration. However Sailor Galaxia knew better then all of that. It was originally why she sought after the Scout of Time, so she could make Pluto's station her knew throne room. What more could a ruler want then to not just have access to the galaxy surrounding her, but the entrance to all of time and space as well? Smirking she merely spared the small speck of light a single glance before opening the gate way to the portals of time.

"A gift from Pluto your highness. If you do not believe in my power then I will show you just how terrifying I can be. Deny me if you must, but let us see how well your smallest will do. Do not fret, Queen Serenity, your youngest will join you soon."

She could almost feel a spark of power hit her in the back, but it was of little consequence. Star seeds were nothing without a host and she knew that. It did not matter how angered or saddened the seed would become, there was absolutely nothing it could do. There was nothing any of them could do, she owned them now, and that was all Galaxia cared about.

_'After I retrieve the brats star seed, no one will be left. Then I can finish off the next few galaxy's and finally make a new universe that I will be the new center of.'_

Galaxia smiled and unbeknownst to her, a flash of darkness grew even stronger inside of her heart. Chaos was growing and somewhere far in the galaxy a small fairy-like guardian flinched in fear. Cosmos needed to hurry before the small amount of hope disappeared, forever.

_'Hurry and find her little one. Time is about to run out.'_


	23. The Calm Before the Storm

"The breeze seems unsettling. A storm will come soon."

Haruka merely nodded as she stood side by side with her lover. It had been three days since they had arrived at the golden palace and they could not say they were disappointed by the layout of the lands. A beautiful sea could be seen off the tallest balcony, apparently the most favored spot of their Princess, and the greenery and winds gave everything a nice touch. There was always a gentle wind and the roaring of the water calmed them to no end. If a fellow scout had not died or an evil was not lurking in the shadows, the two could even say they were on a nice vacation. Unfortunately that was not the case.

"They keep speaking of this secret scout who is suppose to be our salvation from this unknown force...I still don't understand it."

Michuru agreed as she laid her head on Haruka's shoulder. Things were very different now and they both knew it. They had finally met the woman who would become their next Queen and even she was much different then expected. She had an earth name by the name of Usagi and Endymion was called Mamoru, his middle name to separate him from his dad. Serenity urged them while on earth to call her Usagi-chan, but it just didn't feel right to either girl. She was and always will be Serenity-sama. No one should be so formal besides her lover and family.

"I do not understand anything Haruka. The inners are so...nonchalant with Princess Serenity. They all call her by that human name of hers, which is odd in itself being as she is not human in any case, and she treats them as if she knew them her whole life."

"She did Michuru."

"No I mean...shouldn't she treat them as soldiers? That is what we all are to her right? Her protectors! Not her...her..."

"Family?...Friends?"

"Well...yes. In a sense."

"Maybe, but not to her. Can you not feel it Michuru? There is such a light-heartiness around Serenity-sama that one could see her treating even a stranger in such a way. It's almost comforting."

"It's dangerous. It shows just how vulnerable our Princess can be. She's too innocent...too carefree...too..."

"Too loving?"

"..."

"There is nothing wrong with that. Nothing at all."

Michuru wanted to disagree and a part of her did, but the bigger part cut that one off. Princess Serenity was not what she expected, but perhaps it was a good thing. She was...in ever aspect...beautiful.

"Your right. Which means..."

"We shall protect such a woman with our lives. Gladly."

"Yes."

Sighing slightly, Michuru watched as an unknown look passed her lovers gaze. She knew even though they had been on the moon for such a short time, Haruka had welcomed the Princess with open arms. The Princess was so excited for their arrival that she had personally prepared a beautiful room and banquet for them after the long and tiring meeting and even insisted that they, along with the other girls, spent as much time together as possible to get to know each other better. It did seem like a childish request seeing as they all should be preparing for a great war, and nothing else, but to the Princess it should also be about strengthening their bonds. Something about that...truly made the two happy, even if they did not fully agree.

"She is a child isn't she? It almost makes me think one such as her is not ready for such a responsibility as being our Queen."

"We shall see Haruka, we shall see."

_'Yes...I suppose we will.'_

…

"So you really are enjoying yourself, huh?"

"Yep."

"Ahuh...you do realize now is not the time to act so...so..."

"Happy?"

"Well...more like...stupid."

"Shut up Ray!"

"You know its true!" 

"Is NOT!"

Trying not to make a fight out of it, Ray just settled for shaking her head as she continued to watch her Princess continue to prick her finger on the needle as she tried and failed at sewing a cloth banner for the outer scouts. It was suppose to be a 'Welcoming into the Group' kind of thing for the picnic soon coming up, but she worried that Serenity was missing the biggest picture.

_'This isn't the time to try and make friends, but to train. We shouldn't be gathered around eating food, but instead gathered around multiple targets as we push our powers to the limits. She seriously is not thinking.'_

"Is it to hard to believe I just want us to...feel relaxed?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Ray thought she was hearing things seeing as she never heard her Princess speak so softly before...It was upsetting to say the least. At that moment Serenity seemed so heartbroken that she almost wished to hold her close and fix whatever it was that had deeply wounded her. She knew though, that was not something so easily done.

"What do you...?"

"I just...I want us to take some time away from it all so that every one isn't always thinking the worst. Pluto had died, we have one troubled kid from the future who lost everything, another troubled kid who is trying to avenge our friend, and now a reunion of scouts who act as though they never met. There needs to be some union of friendship and relaxation or we are all going to fall apart and never pick back up those broken pieces of ourselves. Right now, we need to stay as together as possible for every piece is vital in winning this unknown battle we seem to be entering into."

Speechless. Ray could not believe the words that fell from Serenity's mouth. Naive is what one usually called the Moon Princess. Naive, somewhat spoiled, a bit whinny, and usually lazy, but...but this? She sounded so...so...

"Right now. Just now you sounded like a...almost like a..."

"A what?"

"A scout. A strong and intelligent sailor scout."

"Oh..."

Neither knew what to say to that, but Serenity continued to work on her banner, still pricking her fingers as she done so. Ray, accepting the silence, just watched in confusion and pride as her Princess worked diligently on her private project for the evening. She couldn't tell if she was more so proud of such a statement from Serenity or worried that she did have such a mind to use. It's not like she believed Serenity to be truly stupid and unthinking, but this...This just wasn't expected.

_'Perhaps none of us actually seen the troubles that kept befalling our young Princess. She has two roles to play as the heir to the throne and the human Usagi of earth and now she must prepare for a war none of us can see. This can't be good on a girl such as her...she even has two kids, albet future kids, to worry about! Maybe...time away would do her good.'_

"I agree."

"Huh?"

"I agree that we all need to take some time and just be our selves. Worring ourselves sick will benefit no one and so saying that..."

"Oh good! So then you also think..."

"Usagi. Take a vacation."

"Huh? A vacation?...Um Ray..."

"If anyone needs it, it's you. So your highness. Leave. I don't care where, but it's best to take a day, maybe two, or even three away from us."

"I don't think that's a good idea. What if..."

"Don't fight me Princess. Just go."

Hearing Ray call her Princess and with such a determination wrapping around her usually playful voice, showed Serenity that Ray truly was not in the mood for arguments. It was rare that the scout of fire acted like a real guardian towards her, seeing how close both were, and hearing it truly bothered her. Shutting her usually moving mouth, Serenity didn't say another word as she looked back down on her banner. Ray took her silence as a very hesitant, but understood agreement. So as her Princess prepared for the coming picnic, Ray prepared for the trip Serenity had no choice but to take.

…

"Well this is interesting. What is all this?"

"We all wanted to be sure you guys understood that this really does mean a lot to us. We know it is your job, but we want you to also know that we want to be friends as well as comrades. So, saying that, lets enjoy the food!"

Watching their Princess's mouth water just made the outers laugh harder as she bit into her raspberry pie before even grabbing for the main meal. Ray just shook her head in annoyance.

"Usagi don't you see that you should eat lunch first before desert? Seriously by the time you become Queen we will have to redue the entrance to the palace to push your fat butt in!"

"Ray you are SO mean to me! Can't you understand fruit is a very essential part of growing up? You need it to live a long and healthy life!"

"Long, healthy, and fat. Fruit pie it maybe, but also sugar and bread. Two very bad things for a girl like you..."

"What exactly is that suppose to mean?"

"Well it means that you..."

"Could you both stop so we can actually enjoy this picnic? Usagi, can you at least eat some of the chicken casserole that Makato made for you before you delve into the deserts? Also, Ray, can you try to be a little nicer in with such statements?"

"Amy it isn't my fault our Princess is a big stupid..."

"Oi Ray I am not a big stupid..."

"You guys really get along huh?"

"..."

"Um..."

Chuckling Michuru and Haruka watched the two interact with blushes of embarrassment as Usagi slowly picked up some actual food while Ray ignored them all as she nervously looked towards the lake they were all seated near. Michuru just laughed more at the scene.

"Anyways, your highness it was very kind of you to make such a nice banner. We do hope we did not trouble you in anyway."

Hearing such a formal statement gave Serenity an unnerving feeling. She wasn't used to such important people be so polite with her. It had to stop.

"Michuru-san, Haruka-san, I do understand why you two continue to act so formal with me, but please understand you don't have to. In my eyes you two are just as dear to me as the very scouts that are sitting with us now. I want us to have more then just a strained relationship, I want us to feel like a family. That is what we all are anyways, a family. It is important that we actually act like it."

Neither knew what to say at such beautiful words and statements so they just settled for watching the interactions of the now smiling and knowing looks of their fellow soldiers and Princess. Swallowing the words that nearly fell from Michuru's lips, she gently returned the slight squeeze Haruka had just given her.

_'Family. That idea...seems so foreign.'_

_'It does. Is it not something we secretly desire though?'_

_'Do we deserve such a gift? To be her family...'_

Serenity watched the two's expressions with joy as she had thought she was getting through to them. She softly smiled at the two as she brought a warm glass of tea to her lips.

Michuru couldn't help, but to return such a gesture.

_'In her eyes. I do believe we do.'_

…

"I can't find any documents anywhere. What a lame library."

Rini huffed as she continued to go through books upon books of legends and myths surrounding anything at all related to the moon kingdom and other such palaces around earth. Hoping to find anything on their enemy or secret soldier of justice.

"Maybe we are looking in the wrong place. Sister I don't think it's here."

Nodding her head, she agreed with Kousagi as they both dropped from their seats to the floor in annoyance. Usagi and Mamoru had been so busy today that it had let them both have the time to rummage through the ancient books and scrolls in the library of the Golden Palace. However, it seemed the the resources were very limited seeing as everything was about the history of earth and very little of their surrounding neighbors. It was hard to believe that Earthlings were so shielded, even back then.

"I suppose so. Well lets go ahead and get ready to meet with Usagi and Mamoru. They should be heading home anytime now."

"Ok."

With that said, they both put back their heavy books and bounded for the door. Neither hearing a very old, very heavy, leather-bound book fall from one of the tallest shelves. The title 'Wars of the Gods' glistenin in a golden hue as the sun beamed down on it from an arch-shaped window that had been pushed open from a gust of freezing wind.

Slowly the book opened as the wind swooped down and turned it's dusty pages and stopping once it reached a particular and very ironic chapter.

_Chapter 78. The Final Battle of Time and Space. The Fight of Good and Evil. The Battle of Chaos._


	24. Destiny's Awareness

"Rini please be patient…and watch your sister OK? You two fight worse then me and Mamo-Chan."

Usagi shook her head slightly as she walked away from her two _future_ daughters. Future…the word seemed so foreign to her. Here lately with so much gloom and doom it was almost as if a future was too hard to even speak of. That was nonsense however, seeing as they would all have a very _bright_ future and she would see to it!

"Fine…but why do you have to be gone _all_ day anyways? We need to meet with the sailor scouts!"

"And we will but for today just don't worry about any of that, alright? Think of this as…a break. A break from all your troubles and concerns. I want you both to just…play today. Ok? I'll be back before you know it!"

Rini looked at her past mother with uncertainty, but agreed none the less. Kousagi just sat back on the couch and watched the interaction with little understanding as to why their mother wished to leave them for a whole day, but understood she had her reasons. It had nearly been a few months since she had been pushed back into the past and weeks since her sisters presence. Here lately it seemed things were just going at to fast of a pace for any of them to actually enjoy just living. Ironically so.

"Good. Now I'll see you two soon. Love you both."

And with that, the young moon heiress walked out of her castle and into the blistering cold.

…

"You told her to take a vacation? Are you insane?"

Minako couldn't understand what it was Ray was telling them, but Ray gave them little room to understand. Here they was, all in a battle for their _lives_, and the scout of fire decided to tell _their_ princess, someone they must protect, to take a _vacation_? That was just absurd!

"She needs in Minako. You have no idea how bad she fought with me on this, but there is little she can do anyways. I mean all she has been doing is caring burden after burden on her shoulders and that is _our _job not hers. Even if she is to be our ruler soon, she needs to understand all she can do is give orders and listen to us for ways of protection. Here lately I don't think she gets that her role is to be sheltered, not be the one who gives it."

"I agree with you Ray, but I also see what Minako is saying too. I mean…don't you think a vacation is a little much? You told her to go and take awhile from everything, from us! We need and should be with her at all times…especially right now! Not away from her…"

"I know what you mean Makato, but trust me OK? We are just a clear reminder of the stuff that has happened…of is happening. She needs to get her mind clear and free from troubles if she is really to be of any help. And you know how important it is to her that she is able to help anyone out…"

"I trust your judgment Ray…Lets just hope that it is for the best."

"It is Amy…I just know it."

The girls looked at each other with a kind of determination that was rarely seen on the four guardians. It seemed like things were getting to close now to a boiling point that no one even knew where they were headed or what was headed for them.

"I think we should consult the fire a bit more to try and understand what has been occurring…or rather what had already occurred."

"We've done it a million times so far and Ray I just don't think anything is coming of it."

"Minako's right. I mean so far all we gather is something strange happened, but why would any of that matter now? I mean so what if we don 't remember our battle with Beryl, how could that have anything to do with this battle now?"

"Do you think Beryl could be in league with this new enemy?"

"Doubtful Amy and Makoto, I don't know. Perhaps it started with Usagi. I mean she was a Sailor Scout, but how did she become one? Perhaps her powers were borrowed…Maybe the Queen had given her the power of this Soldier we keep looking for and that is what the fading light meant. It wasn't Usagi's light, but the Light of Hope that left and returned back into this former scout?"

"Good conclusion Ray…I was thinking something very similar."

"Of course you were Amy. You two think too much."

"And you don't think enough Minako."

"Shut up Makoto!"

"I was just being honest!"

"I'm your leader or have you forgotten?"

"Ha-ha some leader, you can barely tie your own shoes right!"

"That's it! I'll have you know…"

Ray watched in amusement as her two best friends argued back and forth while Amy kept trying to come in between them. It reminded her of the days her and Usagi would go toe to toe whenever they would spend a lot of time with each other. Sighing, she slightly shook her head as she reminisced on those days. Days that now seemed to foggy and far away.

'_We will get those days back however…I will see to it personally.'_

Ray kept that promise and drug it down so deep in her heart that she knew it just had to be carried out. Looking at her side table, she smiled at the picture of her friends gathering around her princess. Usagi's blue orbs danced with a lightness and warmth that it almost took her breath away. It wasn't a surprise that Usagi's real name was Serenity like her mothers, only it seemed to suit her princess more. Princess Serenity always had a carefree light that seemed to hug her form and would defiantly brighten any darkness that touched her and darkness did always like to follow the light.

Violet eyes widened at that last thought as Ray quickly and loudly got up from her spot on the woodened floor and all but ran out of the shrine as her friends worriedly sent glances her way before following after her.

'_Darkness follows light as light follows darkness. The Queen had told us this before. Serenity is the purest and brightest woman I have ever met, yet we never thought of it before. We were looking for a soldier, not…not…'_

_**I need to find the Scout of Hope. She is the holder of the Light of Hope. It is the only way.**_

'_Light of Hope! We completely ignored that very title. How could we?'_

Ignoring the screams from her friends, Ray continued to make her way to the portal that would lead them all to the moon palace. The Queen's assistance was needed and fast.

…

"I guess this was a good idea. It's so peaceful here."

Usagi dropped her bags as she walked slowly into her large master bedroom. She gazed happily out her large windows as the mountains seemed to glisten for her as the sun began to set. It took her longer than she had hoped it would to make it to the mountains in Kyoto, but she just figured she would make up for the time loss by staying a bit longer in the evening for the next day. Mamoru surely wouldn't mind a bit more alone time with the girls…

"Well first things first…A nap! I am _exhausted."_

Yawning as if for emphasis, Usagi lazily jumped on her Queen size bed with so much enthusiasm one would think she was a child of thirteen. She didn't bother with the covers even though it was freezing outside, she just moved closer to her in-room, pre-lit fireplace while she slowly let herself leave the reality that was her world.

_It was cold, that she knew, but even though she was shivering her legs would not stop their movements as she advanced to an unknown destination. The wind blew harshly as her reality slowly faded into this, strange yet familiar world._

'_What is this place…where am I?'_

_She didn't really expect an answer, but a slight whisper from the freezing wind. Snow swirled around her form as the future Queen walked deep into it's darkening light._

'_Do you not recognize it? This was once your nightmare. The place you never wanted to be, yet had to be. It was the place you realized that there is more important things to do then just living safely. This is where you made a stand and finally grew.'_

'_Living safely? Was I not safe here?'_

_Stopping, Usagi gazed around her surroundings in wonderment. There really wasn't anything special about the place. In fact, there wasn't anything remotely in it. All around her was piles and piles of falling snow and nothing else seemed to be in sight. Why on earth was this place so symbolic?_

'_I know you seem to know a lot, but why this place? What happened here that's so important?…'_

'_You will know if you think hard enough. Do you not hear it Sailor Moon? The screams of your fallen solders? The laughs of that wicked Queen and the determination in your final words before you ended the madness?_'

_As if on cue, the wind picked up immensely while screams and cries surrounded the shivering girl. It wasn't from the cold however, but the screeches that befell her burning ears. Voices she recognized as Mamoru's generals and of even her own guardians and then an evil laughter she could only guess belonged to the evil Queen Beryl. It all came fast and swift and before Usagi could scream for it all to stop, the voices seemed to grow softer. Now they were being suppressed and for a minute Usagi believed it was all over until one voice rang loud and clear through the roaring wind._

'_Who…Who is that?'_

'_Do you not remember? It is a wavering sound, but still one of complete compassion and strength. It is foreign to you, correct? Listen closer…'_

_Usagi tried with all her might, but she just couldn't grasp it. Soon the whispers of the others seemed to follow in tune with the new comer, but still the woman's determination nearly shook the very ground she was standing on. Her eyes started to grow hazy as she listened with so much concentration, Usagi believed she was falling into a trance._

'_That voice…That tone…Could…Could it be?'_

'_**I will defeat you Beryl…In the name of the Moon!'**_

'_What is it? That…It's…'_

'_**As Princess and heir to the Moon Kingdom's throne, this is a promise that will never again be broken.'**_

'_A promise…'_

'_**I promise that the deaths that everyone suffered will never again be in vain. We will all have a future worth living for and this time no person will steal it away. I promise, one day, everything will be alright.'**_

'_That's me! And I kept my promise…Even if I don't remember...'_

'_You think you kept that promise? Are you sure?'_

"_Of course I am sure! I did ke…'_

_**'Your promise is not yours to keep, but mine to give. This time the world will be the way it should have always been. Show this promise to be true and never give in to evil. That is my only wish from you.'**_

'_What? Mother? Well why is my moth…'_

'_Your mother had interfered with your past life and created this seemingly harmless future. However, it was not your mother's place to try and erase what has already happened. Sailor Moon was created to protect your identity, but it is you who created what had became of Sailor Moon. She was what you believed was needed for the battle and so instead of taking up your role as princess you had kept the role as leader and guided and protected who you believed was worth your protection.'_

'_I…'_

'_You fought with a determination that only a true scout could have.'_

'_I fought…'_

'_You didn't gather your strength from your physical power or you mental one you…'_

'_I gathered…'_

'_You fought with your heart. You gathered all your power, all your strength from the light that your friends and loved ones showered you with. Your inner light was your power and with it you gave them…'_

'_Light?'_

'_Hope. Your light Sailor Moon, gave them real hope.'_

'_My light…The Light of Hope!'_

_The wind stopped and the scene finally changed. Usagi's pestering voice never been so quiet._

…

"It…it worked."

Tired from exhaustion. The weary Sailor Scout kneeled over the tiny woman as she broke out into a great sweat. The fairy looked at her friend worriedly as she watched her shining hair become dimmer and dimmer with each moment that passed.

"You had done a very careless and costly thing. Why…Why did you Moirai? You know the penalty is…"

"I know the penalty Cosmos…I…I know."

Cosmos's lavendar eyes saddened as she watched her friend shake with more pain and fategue. She knew why she had done it, but now there was nothing left for her to do. For thousands of years her friend had been stern at her post and now? What now?

"I guess you must find someone else to fill the job, huh? I am sorry to trouble you…"

"You worry not of that. Are you sure it worked? She remembers?"

The words sunk deep into the scouts chest as she tried to find the right words to tell the guardian. Looking over the rocky edge, the woman narrowed her eyes at the swirling cauldron beside them.

"No. Not remembers, but she knows. That is good enough for now."

"Moirai…"

"It…It will have to do. We must put the last of our faith in her and the others. Rini and Kousagi will put the rest together if they cannot. Where there is a will there is a way."

"You sound like your mother."

Smiling softly the woman tried to look into the young ones face. Young. Cosmos looked to be a child when compared to her, but she knew better. Cosmos was far older than even herself and that was what she called ancient.

"Heh. Fate had absolutely nothing to do with this."

"No…but you forget that they do go hand and hand."

"Perhaps. Just like time. Right?"

A frown crossed Cosmos angelic features as another shock ran through her friends body. This time allowing a tiny scream to fall from her lips in pain.

"Moirai! Why…Why can I do nothing?"

"Because…it is not our jobs to fight. We can only watch…"

It came out in a hoarse whisper, but Cosmos understood her meaning. Her friend was nearing her end and fast.

"Another death because of Chaos. When will it all stop?"

"I guess…Whenever she…she embraces her destiny…only then…"

Without another word, Moirai disappeared leaving Cosmos speechless and alone.

'_Good bye Sailor Destiny. Your interference will not be in vain.'_

Letting a small tear slide down her porcelain white skin, Cosmos stared hard at the talisman her old friend had used in an attempt at showing the path Sailor Moon once followed to the slumbering Princess. It was against all laws to use the Talisman of dreams to persuade someone to follow down a certain path, especially a path once traveled and now forgotten, but she had known all that. The evil scout had taken the only daughter Destiny was given and so there was little left she had to live for. So she gave up her own body in exchange to make matters right.

"Come my little star. I will guide you back to where you are now needed."

Taking up the star seed left by the former scout, Cosmos gently and regretfully performed her job as the guardian of the Cauldron of Stars by sending the star seed back to join the others who have yet to be born. It was a heartbreaking moment, but Cosmos hoped the sting in her heart would not last.

'_Please Sailor Moon, remember. For it is only your past self that will be of use to this present world. I feel her getting closer. You will meet her soon.'_


	25. Then there was Darkness

"Your highness!"

Ray knew how disrespectful she was sounding, but she needed to get the Queen's full attention. The scouts behind her were trying their best to keep up with the stubborn woman, but they were still a good distance behind. They all but gaped at the boldness of their friend and the Outer Scouts, beside their majesty, just looked on in surprise.

"Mars. Now is really _not_ the time."

"But Queen..."

"Look."

Before Ray could get out another word she heard her friends behind her curse while the Queen just bowed her head in silence. Ray turned around to the doubled windows beside her only to join her friends in confusion.

"What is...?"

"Darkness has started to develop on Earth and it somehow it seems it went below our radars. Endymion had good reason to believe there was a disturbance in his world for it seems it didn't travel by our planets to get there."

"If it didn't travel by our planets then how did it..."

"Time dear. It came through time."

She knew Queen Serenity was going to say it, but she still prayed she would say something different. If that came without detection, it would've had to have been through the gates of time and space. That also meant, however, that if it used the gates of time then it would've also had to have been the person who murdered the guardian of time to get there...Pluto's murderer.

"We are too late."

If there was one thing Ray hated about their new fellow comrades, it was the forwardness they had. Her violet eyes looked deep into the heart of Neptune as they now seemed to have a staring contest. However, before either could claim victory, another voice interrupted them both.

"Ray, why did you rush all the way here anyways? Did you know?"

Of course she understood why Minako was a little more than peeved, seeing as she was her scout leader and so these kinds of things she should be the first one to be informed, but how could she have foreseen this? This certainly wasn't what she was expecting at all!

"No Minako. I didn't know. How could I? I came here for something completely different."

She turned her gaze back to the Queen, while her soldiers continued to stare at her questionably.

"I came to speak to you about your daughter, your highness."

Queen Serenity stared with an unfamiliar look that Ray just couldn't name.

"Is she hurt?"

"No."

"Is she ill?"

"She rarely is."

"Then what is this about?"

"A part of her you wished would stay hidden. A past she had that you want to say is forgotten."

Neptune and Uranus was far beyond intrigued as they, along with the inners wouldn't dare take their eyes away from the confident soldier of fire.

"Mars..."

"I want to talk to you about Sailor Moon."

As soon as the name left her lips, Queen Serenity let out a shaky breath as she let the first of her tears fall.

...

"Light of Hope...could I truly be her?"

She knew the dream was more than just a dream as she let it replay in her mind. That woman, she sounded so desperate and yet...so sad. Who was she?

_'I need to contact the sailor scouts. They need to know about this!'_

Rushing out of bed, Usagi quickly put on her brown boots before running out into the darkened night. Newly fallen snow wrapped around her form as she seen strikes of lightening going off in the distance. Confusion settled in her eyes as another rush of cold wind came by, nearly catching her off balance.

"A storm? It's winter! How on earth is a storm going on when snow is still falling? I never heard of that one before..."

Debating on running back into the complex, Usagi winced as another lightening strike filled her ears. She _really_ hated storms.

"This is just ridiculous! Why is it…Oh no…"

Finally able to connect the dots, Usagi quickly jumped into her silver bug and drove out of the complex. Forgetting she left all of her belongings inside her vacation home, Usagi didn't even bat an eye as she drove full speed down the slippery road.

'_I need to hurry. This is no normal storm…I seriously hope I'm not too late!'_

…

"What's wrong Mamo-chan?"

Rini looked on in confusion as she continued to watch her past dad watch the electrical storm outside the castle walls. She could tell it wasn't a normal storm by any means, seeing as the earth itself seemed to be in distress, but what else could it be?

"I can't reach Usa…She doesn't seem to have her phone…"

He didn't want an answer, for he left no room for any. What he said was meant as a statement, filled with worry that only a lover could possess. Why didn't she have her phone? Was she even OK?

"I'm going."

"What? Why? What's going on?!"

Kousagi was frantic as she ran over to Mamoru's leg. She grabbed on tightly as she continued to shake uncontrollably. She knew what was happening. After all she had seen it all before and knew what the outcome would be…Where was their soldier? Where was their protector?

"I have to Kousagi. Serenity is out there somewhere and I will be sure to bring her back safely. I don't know what kind of storm this is, but the lightening is furious and Usa hates this kind of stuff…She needs to come home… Now."

Rini slowly took her younger sister in her arms as she made way for Mamoru to exist the premises. Kousagi continued to wail while Rini tried to think of something, anything to calm her down. When nothing came to mind, she gently stood her sister up, smiling slightly while she whipped away stray tears.

"Let's go back to the library. All we can do is look for more answers…After all…"

"She's in the mountains of Kyoto. We need to go get her. Daddy won't know!"

"What? Why on earth didn't you tell him that?" \

"He wouldn't listen. We need to go now!"

Not fully understanding her sister, Rini just nodded her head as she grabbed her small hand in hers. They walked back towards the chambers that held the prayer rooms. There they would enter into the heart of the Golden Palace, where the guardian of dreams always stayed.

"We are going to Helios. He will know how to get us there."

Kousagi didn't say a word as she followed almost robotically with Rini. She fell into a familiar step as she walked with her sister on a mission to save their past mom from a future evil.

'_Please…stay safe.'_

…

"So you have had visions…You think I was mistaken?"

"I do."

She didn't mean for it to sound as harsh as it did, after all this was the Queen she was talking to, but she couldn't help the anger she held inside. As of that moment, their entire galaxy was at stake and it could have been the fault of the very woman sitting on the throne in front of her. She tried to ignore the visions, tried to wipe out the voices, but she knew she was just trying to deny the undeniable. Her Queen may have had good reasons for what she had done, but it was obvious she didn't think of the consequences. If she did, then surely she wouldn't have done what she had and they wouldn't be at such a state of weakness. She made a mistake and now they had to fix it.

"You are correct. I did make a mistake. I made a horrible and destructive mistake and now all of my people will suffer for it."

Saying that the Sailor Scouts were surprised would have been an understatement. The Outer Scouts couldn't understand what the Queen just said while the Inner Scouts tried to grasp any reason at all for their Queen's statement. A mistake? What on earth did she do?

"My daughter was to be guarded from any and every battle I could shield her from. Her place was not to be on a battle field, but in a throne room instead."

"You were the one who gave her the transformation stick. I understand it was to be used only for a short amount of time, but Serenity actually done good as a Sailor Scout. Why would you…"

"It was a transformation brooch and she wasn't supposed to be good. Sailor Moon was never meant to stay a scout, but only keep my daughter's true identity, Princess of this Kingdom, hidden from the masters of darkness. It was for her safety and that was all."

"Are you sure that was all Sailor Moon was suppose to be? I mean…what if it was her fate to stay who she was…a Sailor Scout?"

"I see that now Sailor Mars. I fear bringing her back to her old self maybe the only way to stop this fight. Follow me."

In one graceful move, the Queen of the Moon rushed out of her seat and was already outside of the doubled doors. The girls said nothing as they followed their Queen to the weapon room. There, in the very back, held a special place only meant for the rulers of the moon to venture in. The Royal Treasure Chamber of the Ancients, a very exclusive kind of place that even they, themselves, have never been.

"It is in here that I have kept my daughters past brooch. It seems that it was once used by another ancient Princess whose power was not like that of any other Lunarian. Ironically, she too loved the earth just as dearly and had a strange fascination with the humans that lived there."

As the Queen continued her explanation the scouts followed every word up until the Queen let out a loud and disturbing gasp.

"What is it? What's wrong?!"

Uranus and Neptune were the first at Queen Serenity's side as they all stared at the very thick, very empty glass box before them. Queen Serenity's gaze never looked so frightened.

"It's gone. The brooch is gone!"

Ray felt her heart ache with a strangely familiar pang.

'…_no…'_


	26. And so it Begins

"Helios!"

The wind was picking up dramatically as the icy snow licked their short pale legs. They ran up the long steps to the Temple of Dreams as fast as they could, but it seemed the more effort they put in, the further they were pushed back by the whirling wind.

"I see. So it was you that I was supposed to wait for."

Rini sighed in relief as the young guardian's face came into view.

"I knew you'd be here! You're always here when I need you Helios!"

The two finally reached the top as they were greeted with the smiling and youthful face of the boy who guarded the dreams of their people. Kousagi was excited to meet with him seeing that he truly didn't change a bit.

'_He's younger then the Helios in my time, that's a definite; but at the same time he still looks just as wise. I've missed him.'_

"I was told that two young girls would need my assistance…Thank you for not making me wait too long."

Rini nearly jumped in his arms as she finally felt at ease since the storm started. Helios has always been someone close to her and she knew if she needed help, he would be the one to give it.

"We need to reach Usagi-chan. She's in big trouble."

Helios moved his amber colored eyes away from Rini's rose red ones to peer at another familiar pair.

'_They look so much like hers…'_

"I see. So you must be Kousagi."

"Hai."

"And you are?"

"Rini."

"Ok. Well come Rini and Kousagi. I believe I can help."

The two smiled brightly as they were both prepared to follow their silver haired friend, but a voice stopped them in their steps.

"I have a quicker route…If you don't mind. This is, after all, partially my fault."

Turning around slowly, Rini and Kousagi stared surprised at the new comer. Helios, however, got down on one knee with his head hung low.

"Queen Gaia."

Eyes, identical to Rinis, looked at them with sadness as the said Queen walked closer. Her long pink hair blew with the angered wind as the lightening seemed to intensify around them.

"This all seems familiar, doesn't it Helios? It has happened before…this storm…this fear…this chaos? Only this time, our helpers are not the Sailor Scouts, but two young girls just as equally desperate as us."

Rini had felt she was looking into a future mirror while Kousagi had wished to erase the sorrow in her grandmother's red orbs. Helios made no sound as he stared softly back at their surprise guest.

"Something like this has happened before?"

"Yes, only I believe the outcome this battle may have could be far worse."

"How is it your fault?"

Perhaps it was the closeness she had felt to the Queen why Rini had the nerve to speak. She was still very confused at her presence, but had to find out why this was happening. If Gaia knew something, now was the time to figure out what that something was. The Queen only grew more distressed as she continued to gaze at her eldest grandchild in dismay.

"Queen Serenity felt it better to erase her out of existence. Your mother's past should have stayed buried and I agreed with this assumption. While your other grandmother held the power to breath a new life for this galaxy, I held the power to keep said life locked away in their dreams."

Helios gaze fell more as he remembered he too kept such things locked away. After all, he was the one mainly at the post to the dream realm. That was his domain and Gaia silently begged for his forgiveness as her eyes now followed his.

"That was our mistakes. Now it is time to fix it."

The girls still had no idea what they were talking about, but there was little time to dwell on it. They were needed, so that would have to be left for a better time.

"We'll help you fix it."

"And I will help you save her."

…

"So I guess driving full speed down a frozen, spiral-like road isn't good for tires…Who would have thought?"

Frustration built up within the young Princess as she kicked the now very dead, very wrecked bug. She seriously hated her luck.

"Now how will I get back?"

Looking back into the darkened night, her blue eyes could see little as she glanced all around her. White snow blanked the ground while more of the white substance continued to fall heavily. The scene would have been beautiful, if in fact, the wind wasn't dancing like a blizzard and lightening didn't accompany it. This was no normal winter storm, that she knew all too well.

"Kousagi said lightening was shooting everywhere when that demon came to visit. If this is how it started then we are all in a world of trouble. I need to get to the scouts and fast!"

Seeing no other vehicle or house in site, Usagi made up her mind as she quickly walked the frozen path to where she believed her home would be.

'_It took me hours to drive here and now I have to walk half of the way? This is not going to go down well…but this feels eerily familiar…'_

Her heart began to race as her legs felt sore from the sprinting and cold air. She could feel her adrenaline start to pick up with every step she took as she ran deeper into the icy storm. This was something her body naturally knew how to do. It was something her legs could find the rhythm to follow. This was how it felt before she had given up whatever power she held as a Sailor Scout. This was her as Sailor Moon.

'_I wonder how my mind forgets, but my body doesn't? Somewhere, deep-down, I can see me fighting some evil force. I can see me standing beside my friends in a battle, protecting not me but others lives. I can see it. I can feel it. This was…'_

It was as far as her thoughts would get as a horrid laughter reached her ears. Her blood ran as cold as her shivering frame. Hesitating, the Princess stopped her pace as she turned around to see a lone figure sitting on a hill. Lightning flashed more violently as Usagi could barely make-out the golden suit the intruder bore. Her devilish, crimson-colored eyes spoke to her very soul, as nothing else could have been seen.

'_I see. So this is the person Kousagi had spoke of. But this woman…she looks like…feels like…could she be?'_

She wanted to scream out and ask the question her mind could not form, but Usagi hesitated too long. The woman was now standing up from her last position on the snow-covered ground as her eye contact never broke from Usagis. A pleasant, yet wicked, smirk marred her features as she stood as still as a statue.

"How interesting…I was looking for your youngest and yet it seems my helper has brought me to you. It is nice to meet you again, Queen Serenity."

The name, it sounded so wrong and so mocking as it fell from her lips. It was said with so much hate, with so much anger that Usagi knew this woman wanted her to feel every ounce of venom fall with each word. She slightly remembered another who had held such contempt for her, but that was long ago. Too long.

"My name is Sailor Galaxia your highness. Remember that name, for it belongs to the woman who will be your end."

Before Usagi could even blink, Galaxia was gone, and now a very warm breath seemed to be blowing on her neck.

'_What did I get myself into?'_

…

"You can't reach her?"

"No…I was hoping she was here…"

"Damn it! This is not good…"

It was rare when Sailor Mars cursed, but this was not good news. She knew once she seen the distressed Prince run up to the throne room, completely out of breath and worried sick, something wasn't right. After all, where was their Princess? Doesn't he always come when she does?

"Mars, we need to go to Earth. Now."

Venus and the others were already transformed, seeing as the scouts seemed to be more needed then their alter-egos. Fully ready to fight any evil that came their way, Venus was already entering her leader role as she stared sternly in Mars's direction. Ray understood.

"Lets go."

Before the girls could sprint into the portal that would lead them to Earth, Uranus spoke up and stopped them before they took that final step.

"You'll need us. This isn't a normal fight…remember our future is already lost to us. We have to beat this thing before it completely destroys our lives."

The six stood in silence as Queen Serenity said no word to any of them as she descended the throne. It was Mamoru who spoke up to question her, but she spared him no glance as she softly opened the double doors that would lead them to the forbidden chambers. Uranus and Neptune looked shocked as the other four just stayed in silent confusion. Walking down a stone-clad hall, the Scouts watched as the Queen unlocked a room they never even seen before now. The outer Scouts cursed under their breath once the doors fully opened while the others stood in wonderment. Queen Serenity watched as a certain planet seemed to orbit out of the darkness the room held and a picture of a girl came into view.

"Before you leave, you will take her with you. She has already started to wake up and it maybe your only hope…"

"Who is she?"

"She is the youngest and yet most powerful then any of you, Sailor Venus. Sailor Saturn, will you help?"

More movements were seen out of the small child, who seemed no bigger than the one known as Rini. Her short, purple hair hid her face, but Neptune and Uranus gulped in fear as the others watched with amazement.

"The Scout of Destruction."

Neptune barely let the name slip between her soft pale lips as Uranus took hold of her unnaturally cold hands.

Dark purple eyes opened and the Outer Scouts felt their hearts stop. Queen Serenity, with a heavy heart, beckoned the child to fully appear before them, out of planet Saturn's light glow.

"Welcome Sailor Saturn. Thank you for joining us."

The girl in a violet colored fuku appeared before them, bowing low to the Moon Queen. Speechless couldn't even be the word to describe the questions that were being warped around the scouts minds as they gazed at Sailor Saturn's presence. It wasn't the fact that she was there, nor was it the fact that she was far younger then them, but it was the staff the child bore that raised their eyebrows. The Outer Scouts of course knew all about it, but the Inners? They were truly the ones baffled. Venus couldn't keep her eyes away as she tried to find a reason for such a weapon to even be held, let alone used.

'_A staff with a blade on each end, I have never seen anything like it before…Why on earth?...'_

Then she remembered the stories of each Outer Scout that she was told of through all her studies. How each was adorned with a special weapon that could cause mass destruction to all who threatened them. Pluto's was the most unique, seeing as it was never even meant to be used for it stopped all of time itself, but Saturns? What on earth did Saturn's do?

Big blue eyes widened as her memories came flooding back. The memories told of a young scout, only awakened at the most drastic of times and of the weapon she bore that would end everything known.

'_Sailor Scout of Destruction…One blade used to destroy an opponent and the other used to destroy herself; and with herself, everything that's within existence.'_

Venus bowed, as her eyes now mirrored that of their Queens.

'_We truly are doomed. So there is no other choice…are these the cards we were dealt? Fate is too cruel…'_

She had no idea that farther off, more distant then she could imagine, another thought mirrored hers in the same sadness that enveloped all of their hearts. Cosmos bowed her head as she prayed with every part of her that made her what she was. Hoping the end was not as close as they all believed.

'_There must be another way. It can't end like this…I just can't.'_


	27. Last of the Puzzle

Hey guys! This is probably my turning point for this story seeing as now everyone who has been separated will soon be meeting in my next chapter. So saying this, it will be in the next two or three chapters where this story will finally come to its end so I just wanted to thank you for bearing with me through this story and for encouraging me to actually finish it. I've had so many distractions lately so all my stories have suffered greatly in cause of it so again thanks guys and I hope you enjoy the last few chapters!

..

This was it.

She was going to die. There was no question about it.

Usagi stared more into the eyes of her murderer with a sick fascination while Galaxia stood just inches in front of her. Why on earth she had not attacked her yet made no sense to her, but she figured it was out of pure enjoyment. After all, she should be able to _feel_ the fear coming off of Usagi and it obviously made her happy because that smirk had not _once_ left her lips. So then why doesn't she run? Why can't Usagi just run?

"You killed all those people…destroyed all those worlds, those homes! How could you do it? Why would you do that?! You are a scout of peace, born to save and protect others, yet you shame your own name!...Why?"

Galaxia laughed wickedly as she walked slowly around the shivering woman. She never seen such a sight in her life and she was _reveling_ in it. Here was the future of the entire solar system, the woman who once looked at her like she was nothing more than a bug under her foot, now looking with nothing but unshakable fear in her swirling orbs. Yes, she loved this scene. So much so, that she wanted it to last a very, _very_ long time. After all, stuff like this happened so rarely and she did really hate the spirit this girl held. Her future heart crystal still defies her, so how would her younger self fair? She desperately wanted to know, for she was sure it was going to be a very different situation indeed.

"I'm sorry…Did I need a reason? I am better, stronger, and prettier than all of those other failures. You have heard about how the stronger always survives the weaker, correct? Think of it like that. I am unbeatable and therefore I will always come out on top. Those others had no chance and neither, your Majesty, do you."

She was flabbergasted. Better? She believed she was better? How on earth did that become a reasonable argument? No one…no one has a right to take an innocent life and certainly not because they believe they are better! This woman, this soldier was so far off her rocker then Usagi could have possibly imagined. That was the reason so many was dead? That was the reason that…that…

"You killed Kousagi's parents for that? You killed her sister for that? Everyone, everyone she and I hold dear died because you believed you were better than them? You honestly think that was a good reason? You killed them Sailor Galaxia! Do you feel no remorse? No guilt for what you had done?!"

Stopping her stroll around the girl, Galaxia looked at Usagi's eyes with so much hate, so much loathing that Usagi had to actually take a step back. Why did she look so angered? Did she truly hate her that much? What did she ever do to her?

"Remorse…? Why on earth would you think of such a silly thing! I am SAILOR GALAXIA! The most powerful sailor scout to have ever been born, obviously I do not feel such weak emotions. As for your youngest, she was lucky she escaped me when she did or else she would have suffered the same fate as her family, but she will not luck out a second time. After I am through with you and the other sailors I will end her life once in for all. No one will escape my destiny. I will kill that bit of hope before it even starts."

Like a light bulb flipped on, the words seemed to dance around her mind in a clash of confusion and remembrance. Hope. She was the scout of hope…wasn't she? She was the girl who Kousagi traveled so far to reach and took too long to find. She was the soldier who was destined to end this all and yet…with what? She stood so still, like a statue in the face of what seemed to be pure evil and had no power to break that trance. She wanted to run, not fight. She wanted to cry, not speak. She wanted fall, not stand. She wasn't a Sailor Soldier, she was a Sailor Failure. How on earth could she be this girl? Was all that truly just a dream?

"Hope. It isn't made of bravery or courage. It isn't made of anger or sadness. It's made from something much deeper, much secretive…Hope is something no one can kill or destroy. No one…"

She wasn't sure what possessed her to voice such thoughts, but whatever she said seemed to intrigue her pursuer. Galaxia first tilted her head in confusion before realization dawned in her red eyes. Finally another emotion took hold of her behind that anger and madness and Usagi could swear she seen a certain softness, even if it was for just a second. But, before anything could be said about it, Galaxia turned right back to the hardened statue she had been trying to imitate ever since she first reared her angered head.

"Hope can and always dies whenever a situation becomes too destructive. There is no hope left in this barren waste land you call home and the sooner you realize that the better. I do find it interesting that you of all people would voice such a thought though…After all I know you have not yet been crowned which means your power as a Queen has yet to be established. You are much weaker then the form I killed you in and you know that. Your friends are much weaker then what I killed them in and you know that. Yet you still speak of hope? How absurd…"

It was meant to discourage her. Usagi knew Galaxia wanted to kill whatever easiness worked into her blue eyes, but she wasn't going to let her. Call her stupid, but Usagi really did believe the words she had spoken. After all, the woman in front of her could have been three times stronger than even her strongest scout, but that wouldn't have mattered. Because even if something seems pointless, seems impossible, you can still always hope for the best. Because hope doesn't come with a promise or a guarantee, just a wish that settles in your heart and mind, bringing you some peace you never believed you could gain. Right now, Usagi needed that peace and something told her that Galaxia needed it even more.

"You're wrong…You may be stronger and I may be weaker, but that doesn't change the fact that I can't hold on to hope. After all without that, then what do I have?"

Thinking of a comeback, Galaxia just stared more intently at Usagi like a lion would their prey. Yes, that was the reason she had at first glanced hated her future self. She remembered her first encounter with the said Queen and no matter what she had done to her or her fellow scouts; she always seemed to believe the same thing. She even died for her kids still believing as long as they lived, they would carry the hope she still held in her none-beating heart. The damn idiot…

"Then lets play a game, your highness. We'll see how long you can stand before that hope you so desperately cling too breaks." _'Because I can promise you this time I will beat it out of you and you will fall to your knees just like all the others.'_

Usagi gulped as she replayed the last happy years through her mind, knowing this will be the last time she gets to remember them.

Galaxia smiled as she thought the same exact thing.

…

Saturn looked around in silence as the other girls moved closer to her person. Never, in all her years of life or even rebirth had she seen such a sight. Whenever anyone awakens the Scout of Destruction all who live stay as far away from her as possible. She was the bringer of death, the carrier of destruction, the beginning and the end of all that is and ever was. To the outers, she was their nightmare. To Queen Serenity, she was their only hope.

"You woke me from my slumber…I am to assume the worst? Your highness, how may I serve you today?"

Bending on one knee, Sailor Saturn bowed her head low as the Queen's eyes followed her every move in pure sadness. It wasn't just because she knew once Saturn wielded her staff that all of humanity would end, but also that once everything ends, so would she. If she was to use such a staff on earth, they would still be alive on the moon. She knew this, but it did not help her anymore then if it were the moon that would too meet its end.

"You know your fate, Sailor Saturn. You who was born to wield the weapon that would inevitably destroy any planet it is used upon. Once such a talisman is used, the other end would also end your own very life, for to use something so destructive must also come with a very heavy price. Your life…"

"I live to serve you and this kingdom. My life is and always will be disposable so long as you wish it to be. I know my job well, your highness, for this is not the first time I was called to use the weapon given to me. I will perform my duty as did my entire family line before me. This is my destiny, your highness, and is an honor to serve for your cause."

Queen Serenity merely nodded her head as she walked around the still kneeling scout, heading back towards her throne room. She hated how rehearsed all of what Saturn had said, sounded. She wished that she could show more concern, whether it was about the billions of lives that would soon end or even her own short-lived one. Regardless, Saturn deserved more; she just wished she knew it.

"It has been awhile, has it not?"

Uranus held onto Neptune tighter as they both stared into Saturn's deep eyes. They knew exactly what she was talking about, for it was the first and last time the two had ever seen the woman in their long and sheltered lives. Saturn seemed both compassionate and emotionless. She was both old and young. She was both real and unreal. Neither knew what to say as they just watched her in pure silence.

"Sailor Saturn. What did she mean…You…you are going to destroy the Earth…Along with that…Your own life?" Mars couldn't comprehend what it was the Queen had been saying, but seeing the somber look fall into the young one's eyes she knew it must have all been true. Realization dawned on her at that moment, but before she could shout out anything, another was already beating her to it.

'_Not that I blame him…I mean…it's his home…'_

"Queen Serenity, you awoke this girl to destroy your future son in-laws planet? His home? Do you have any idea what you are doing! Those are MY people; and forgive me if I sound out of line, but it is also the future that will be your daughters and grandkids. What are you thinking?!"

Not even bothering to stop her legs from moving, Queen Serenity sighed with more sadness as she softly spoke the words no one in that hall wanted to hear. Saturn bowed her head in shame of the anger that rolled of the Prince as she too, wished the situation was different. That she stayed asleep, never to wake again.

That would be too perfect though, and who ever said life could be that perfect?

"Prince Endymion, I will not ask forgiveness for what I have done, because at this moment I do not believe I deserve any. Right now, at this very moment, your world is spiraling into a never ending void of destruction and chaos and it was I who had made it so. I am sorry, but this is the only way to fix what I have so wrongly done. Once Saturn uses her staff all of life will be destroyed that floats around that demon and once that happens, everything will be renewed once rebirth takes place."

"Rebirth? Queen Serenity I do not think that…"

"Rebirth is the only way as of now. Once something becomes so tainted, sometimes no ounce of healing will work, only death. Then, just like everything and everyone in this universe, all will be sent back to the Cauldron of Stars and soon after be ready to start again, anew."

"I do not think death is our only option. Where is the hope in that?!"

Endymion wanted to hear something, anything reassuring at this point. The Sailor Scouts just stepped out of his way as his eyes bore into the back of their Queen. All knew he had every right to be angered. Had every right to yell and scream, but it wasn't like any could change what had been done? Finally stopping in her steps, before opening the doors to her throne room, the Queen turned to spare the grieving Prince once last glance before walking out of view.

"Hope? I'm sorry Prince, but after all that has occurred, I do believe you of all people should realize that hope has been lost to us for a very long time. I destroyed our hope the moment I erased your minds and locked your hearts. Now, Saturn is our only hope, if you call it hope at all."

And with that she walked out, leaving them all alone. Endymion clinched and unclenched his fists while the others just stared at the empty spot their Queen once stood, wishing all was different. Wishing their lives went back to a much simpler time. Praying they remembered their most heated battle, and their past leader, Sailor Moon.

…

"Why are we back here?"

Rushing from the Temple, back to the Castle's entrance, and all in under five minutes still amazed Rini as they all entered the library of the Golden Kingdom. She wasn't sure as to why it was important for them to go, but the Queen had stated it was important to retrieve an old artifact she had left there from years ago.

'_What an odd place to pick for a hiding…'_

"Long ago when the moon and earth still had little trust between them, the ancient ones had developed small gateways in random spots on both planets in an attempt to spy on their 'enemies'. It wasn't long after that we had learned to master the portals to the point that we could not only appear in a desired location on another world, but even within our own. We found it very helpful in ways of escaping a losing battle, or aid in gaining a winning one. It was special talismans that have been handed down in my family for centuries and one of those is here, in this very room."

Finally understanding, the two sisters waited as Helios and Gaia both disappeared behind a room they never knew was there while waiting for this 'talisman' to be found so they could hopefully save their past mom. Rini, who had the intelligence of her dad, also had the patience of her mom, a very bad habit for her to gain. Now, while the thunder grew louder and the room grew colder she tapped her right foot with so much irritation she believed she was going to stub her toes on the marbled floor. She tried hard to think of things to help her relax, but as nothing came to mind, she paid little attention to her youngest as Kousagi slowly walked towards one of the towering windows as something shiny caught her eye.

"These words are written in gold…"

Rini jumped out of surprise as the words floated in her humming ears. Seeing Kousagi a few feet ahead of her caught her attention as she went to stand next to her slumped over sister.

"Gold? What is?"

"Do you see it? It's some chapter from this book…It says 'The final battle of time and space. The fight of good and evil. The battle of Chaos'. Doesn't it sound familiar?"

Rini, following every word Kousagi squeaked out, couldn't help but stare in total shock. They had spent hours in that study looking for something, anything that could be of relation to their situation and yet, here it was. In big GOLD letters. A battle that would end everything. The battle of good and evil. The battle of Chaos and Hope. Rini stroked the pages gently as they both read bits and pieces, seeing as the chapter seemed quite lengthy and they certainly didn't have the time to spare to memorize every word and syllable.

"It's saying love will conquer the unloved. That light is the only thing that can drive out that which is darkened. What does that mean? Is that the light of hope?"

Rini thought more over her words while Kousagi seemed to be following something completely different. Light against the darkness and love against the unloved sounded so familiar and yet foreign to her. She was sure she knew what it meant, if she only thought a bit harder on it. However, thinking harder means taking time to do so and they certainly didn't have that on their side.

Time was out of their grasp and had been for a very long time.

"It is here. We found it and now we must go before we're all too late."

Without another word Rini and Kousagi closed the heavy book and turned without another glance its way. They both knew this battle was not something that any of them could easily win and/or run from. It was a battle centuries old and had been destined to happen before either child was ever born. They just prayed this darkness will somehow die out before they could, but the fear that it would still lingered heavy in their hearts.

'_Mother always said that light follows the darkness just as the darkness follows the light…One will not and cannot be without the other…This darkness has not found that light that is destined to become one with it…But does that mean it will be like that forever?...Is that sort of thing even possible?'_

At that moment Kousagi seen the image of her loving mother in her minds eye. Queen Serenity was smiling so serenely and looked so radiant that she outshined every other person in Kousagi's life. She was truly a living star.

Stars burn with such beauty that no other could ever compare.

Stars burn of passion and desires.

They stand on their own for they need no other to look so beautiful, so bright.

Stars are light. Lights against the darkness of the space that surrounded them.

Her mother was one of them.

Kousagi's eyes lit up and for a second she stopped following the others.

The puzzle was being solved, now for the last piece to complete it.

'_I know what to do. Usagi-chan…just hang on…we're coming!'_

…

From her spot on the balcony, Queen Serenity watched as all her scouts, plus prince, surrounded the Praying Tower and then disappeared before her eyes. Tears began to form again as she bowed her head in sadness.

'_They teleported back to earth to where ever my daughter may be…May the great Cosmos guide you on your way.'_

She wished she could go with them, but knew it would be no use. She would only be in the way seeing as all her power from the crystal was now her daughters to command. All the pressure was on their shoulders and she wished it wouldn't be enough to weigh down their angel wings. Yes, she seen each and every one of them as her angels and only prayed that this demon would not destroy their beautiful halos. After all they weren't meant to fall and perish when so many needed their beautiful light.

'_They never looked more beautiful…neither would she…Be careful my dear Serenity. Maybe one day you will forgive for the trouble I caused you and your friends…even when I cannot forgive myself.'_

A flash of light was seen above her and Queen Serenity smiled as she knew her prayer was heard, even if it wasn't by an actual body but just a compassionate soul that never left her side.

'_Soon we'll see you again Pluto…soon…'_


End file.
